Bumping Into The Past
by The Amazing One
Summary: Sasuke Broke Hinata's heart 6 years ago and she still remembers. What Happens when she keeps bumping into Sasuke and her Past keeps haunting her? Will she fall in love again, or will she be the one to Break his heart?
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I'm working on. Whooo! To all those people who read Broken Glass, well that's on Hiatus because I have writers block and my laptop has been broken for a month. My parents who are kind gracious people are letting me use the family computer to write this story ( they know I love to write and have been going insane without my laptop) So Here I give you my new story.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto and probably never will unless Masashi Kishimoto decides to give it to me which I highly doubt.

* * *

**Chapter 1 : The Train Ride**

It was a very bumpy ride and Hinata had just finished helping out with diplomatic problems in Suna she was exhausted and couldn't wait to get home.

She remembered her teen years. She was young, naïve, and in love. She smiled reminiscing in her adolescence.

Hinata remembered him clearly; he was tall, mysterious, quiet, smart, and handsome. But he did have some bad qualities too, like he was cold, heartless, and an overall bastard.

He had not just broken her heart, but crushed it into a million little pieces. Her friends warned her (well mostly Kiba) but she didn't listen after all they were all guys, they could have just been jealous all though back then she would have doubted it. She had convinced herself at a young age that she was a hideous beast.

Hinata who was looking out of the train window, she was on her way back to Konoha after handling some business matters in Suna, were she also got to catch up with some old friends.

She could see the sandy hills of Suna as she passed by them. It captured her mind into a memory.

" _Hey Hinata how about we go to the beach today and check out all the cute guys!?" Ino asked her happily. As she sat lay on Hinata's bed playing with a dog plushie that was on the bed. _

" _Ok." Hinata said blushing. Ino grinned and jumped off the bed gathering some items they would need for the beach such as sun block, sunglasses, a hat, and other things._

_Hinata helped her with packing the items away in a big woven bag. _

_They had arrived at the beach half an hour later where they met up with Tenten, Sakura, Kiba and Shino. _

_Ino and Hinata found a nice spot to put their chairs down by Tenten and Sakura._

" _Hinata, you'll never guess who's checking you out." Tenten said all giddy._

" _Who?" Hinata asked._

_Tenten whispered in her ear, " Uchiha Sasuke." Hinata looked over at him only to see him avert his eyes and a slight blush crept on his cheeks. It caused Hinata to blush as well._

" _Maybe, I just have something on my face." Hinata said feeling her face for something unfamiliar. _

_Ino shook her head and pulled Hinata's hands off her face. " You have nothing on your face he thinks your pretty." _

_Sakura tried ignoring the whole conversation seeing as it was widely known she had a huge crush on Sasuke, so did Ino but Ino's crush faded as she grew older, Sakura's didn't seeing as she spent a lot of time with Sasuke in school._

_Hinata caught Sasuke staring at her again and she turned a deep crimson._

_------------_

" ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS WE WILL BE MAKING A SHORT STOP AT OTOGAKURE!" The conductor of the train announced.

Hinata sighed. She hated it when trains made short stops before reaching the actual destination because she always just sat all alone in the train waiting for them to come back which was always 15-20 minutes later.

Once the train stopped, Hinata decided she would find something to do. She grabbed her blue Gucci bag that Hanabi had given her as a birthday present. Normally Hinata didn't care for name brands but Hanabi had spent a lot of money on it so Hinata treasured the bag and used it everyday.

She fixed her beige button-up coat and straightened her favorite pair of denim jeans, they had rhinestones in a flower pattern at the ankle area of the jeans.

She stepped out of the train car and noticed a nearby vendor selling Melon pans, Hinata hasn't had a melon pan in a long time so she had to go buy one.

----------------

" What is it, dobe?" Sasuke answered his phone. He was in his new office in Oto, filing papers and signing things.

" _Sasuke-teme you have to come to Konoha and visit us we haven't seen you in 3 years." _Naruto whined on the other line.

Sasuke took a sip of his amazake and rubbed his temple. He really did need a vacation he'd been working really hard for the past month and Sasuke was starting to get exhausted.

" Okay."

" _Okay? So you're coming. Yippee! Wait till I tell Sakura-chan she'll be so happy and Kakashi-sensei, and Iruka-sensei and-" _Sasuke hung up on him.

He then proceeded to putting away his paper work and rushing to his apartment to pack his things.

-------

At Sasuke's apartment he grabbed a backpack from under his bed and grabbed random articles of clothing from his drawers. He needed to hurry because he was planning on catching the soonest train to Konoha. He always hated waiting for things.

He quickly jumped into his bathroom to grab his toothbrush and hair gel. Then he went into his kitchen were he scribbled a quick message for the cleaning lady and left it on the fridge.

He pressed the button for the elevator when he got in the hall but it was taking too long, so he ran down the stairs. Once he got outside he signaled for a taxi. The taxi stopped for an elderly lady, but Sasuke was in a hurry so he pushed the elderly woman out of the way and jumped into the taxi where he received a nasty look from the taxi driver.

Sasuke gave the middle finger to the taxi driver and then gave him 100 yen to hurry up and get him to the train station.

--------

Hinata washed down her melon pan with an apple Cheerio. She browsed through some of the magazines on the racks of the same vendor were she got her melon pan.

She saw the latest issue of Hana To Yume and was debated on whether she should buy it for Hanabi or not. Hinata decided to get it and hoped Hanabi didn't already have the issue.

Hinata also bought Ino the latest issue of Fruits. It was a fashion magazine that Ino was addicted too, ever since high school. She got Neji, Shukan Gendai, and then Hinata went off to search for some books for Tenten.

After Hinata bought some more things for her friends she was finished with her melon pan and went to buy something else to eat. Hinata bought a peach castellla.

Right when Hinata was about to take a bite someone pushed her while they were running and her castella fell on the ground. Hinata pouted slightly but then got over it and was about to buy another one when she realized she was broke. She was now in a bad mood and decided to take all her stuff and wait on the train for a couple of minutes.

-------

Sasuke pushed past some girl who was trying to eat on his way to the ticket booth.

" I'd like your earliest train to Konoha." He demanded of the ticket teller.

The young man behind the glass typed on his computer looking at the train times. He looked nervous and unsure of himself.

" Um w-well sir, t-there's uh one seat open o-on the uh t-train over t-there." The boy stuttered. It showed weakness. Which reminded Sasuke of another weak person that used to be part of his life.

" I'll take it."

" W-well, uh t-that will b-be um 4-400 yen."

Sasuke gave him 500 yen, he was in a hurry and didn't really care that he gave the kid more than he was charged he took the ticket and walked away calmly.

" ATTENTION TO ALL PASSENGERS ON THE 10 O' CLOCK TO KONOHA YOUR TRAIN WILL BE REBOARDING IN 2 MINUTES!"

Sasuke checked his ticket. That was his train. He hurried to go find it.

-------

Hinata stuffed all the things she bought into her suitcase. Then she put her suitcase back on the seat beside her. She closed the sliding door of her train car. She sat by the window and watched as the train started moving, it started out slow and steady then started to pick up speed.

**KNOCK KNOCK! **Hinata turned to see one of the train attendants and some guy behind the attendant. She couldn't see the face of the guy behind him, but she some how felt like she knew him.

" Ms. Hyuga I'm sorry to interrupt but I would like to inform you that you'll be sharing this cart with Mr. Uchiha." Hinata's eyes widened at the name. '_Oh please let it be someone else, please let it be someone else.' _Hinata thought.

The attendant left and the face of the man could be seen. It was none other than Uchiha Sasuke. Her ex-boyfriend.

* * *

Well This is the end of this chapter. Now I must hurry and get the next chapter out. But if it seems like a long time before another chapter comes out that would be because I have to share this computer with 4 other people one of which is my brother who is always on playing runescape and will play from after school till bed time( yes I unfortunately have a bed time) for days and I hardly get any computer time except on Sundays because I wake up before him and can ask my mom first. ( Saturdays I hang out with my friends and stalk my crush who is as clueless and dense as Naruto)

Reviews will be highly appreciated, and if you flame this story you'll get another thing coming to you. I eat flamers for Breakfast, lunch and dinner.

Peace and Love to Everyone!


	2. Chapter 2 : Stranger

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, if I did Sasuke and Hinata would be married and have a bazillion litte babies.

* * *

** Chapter 2:** Stranger.

Sasuke took a seat across from some girl with blue hair and looked out the window. The girl kept staring at him wide eyed. It was really starting to tick him off.

" Is there something wrong with my face?" He asked quite rudely. The strange girl's face contorted with disbelief, then to a look of anger.

" How dare you!" The girl huffed with anger. Sasuke was confused, he just met this girl and she was angry with him already.

" What did I do?"

" Ugh, how can you deny it so easily." She rasped her small voice squeaking.

" Deny what?" He was quite confused.

" DENY BREAKING MY HEART!" She yelled as loud as her quiet voice could go.

" WHAT? You freak, I just met you how could I break your heart?" This girl was definitely insane. The girl through her bag to the side and stood over him.

" You broke my heart, 6 years ago when you broke up with me, now do you remember." She lowered her voice to just above a whisper and he could see a tear sliding down her cheek.

" You must be mistaking me for someone else because I definitely don't know you."

--------------

Hinata couldn't believe her ears, he didn't remember her. How could he not remember her. They were together for 2 years. 2 very long special years. Hinata sat back down and muttered an almost inaudible sorry to him.

She stared out the window trying not to let the tears fall. Was she so dull, so ugly, so boring that he couldn't remember her. Did she mean nothing to him, were those 2 years just an illusion. Was it not as special as she thought it was. _' No!'_ She did not imagine any of those things, they did really happen.

Like their first date, the sparks definitely flew.

" _Hey Hinata, um do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked looking down at the ground._

" _Sure!" She squeaked. Hinata quickly covered her mouth with her hands._

" _Okay great, how about tomorrow at 6:15, I'll pick you up." _

" _Okay." She blushed._

_The next day…_

" _Ah, Tenten what should I wear, I look ugly don't I. I have nothing to wear!" Hinata was absolutely flustered she was so nervous._

" _Relax, ok wear the navy tank top with the blue skirt and the tear drop pendant." Tenten advised._

" _Thanks Tenten, you're a life saver." _

_**DING DONG.** _

" _Oh no he's early. I c-can't do this T-Tenten, I-I'm too n-nervous." _

" _Don't worry everything will be fine."_

_-------_

_  
Sasuke took Hinata to the park to watch the sunset. He led her to a park bench that over looked the humongous lake in the middle of the park. There were flowers all around. Pinks, yellows, oranges, blues, purples, reds, and some white flowers._

" _Wow, this is so beautiful." _

" _Not as beautiful as you are." Hinata blushed. She continued looking out at the lake and flowers, but she felt Sasuke's gaze on her, which made her feel special._

" _Hey look the sun is starting to set." Hinata pointed out. _

" _Yea it is." Sasuke put his arm around her shoulder and gave her a slight nudge closer to him. Hinata blushed slightly._

" _It's so pretty." _

" _Yea it is. Hey Hinata can I ask you something?"_

" _Sure." _

" _Can I kiss you?" Hinata noticed that he blushed slightly._

_She nodded her head. Sasuke slowly leaned in closer, he lifted her chin up and looked her straight in the eyes._

" _You're the coolest, prettiest, smartest, nicest, most incredible girl on the planet." He whispered he then closed his eyes and kissed her gently on her lips. Hinata felt her face getting really warm. _

_This was her first kiss ever and it was the most special kiss she had received, it was perfect._

Hinata looked back at Sasuke who was looking out the window, watching the land pass by.

He looked back at her and glared. " What?" He spat out.

Hinata looked away. There was no way that this Sasuke was the same as the Sasuke who kissed her in 8th grade. _' What went wrong?'_ She asked herself.

-------------

The strange girl was freaking him out, she kept looking over at him with a sympathetic look and then sometimes she'd look at him in a pained way. She was so weird. Sasuke couldn't wait to arrive in Konoha but there was still half an hour left.

The snack cart came by and Sasuke bought a cup of hot steaming black tea. ( A/N I love black tea. I know that was just so random but I thought I'd mention it.) The girl bought cup of coffee, Sasuke noticed that she took her coffee black without any sugar or milk or anything to make it sweet or not so bitter.

This stranger intrigued him to say the least. From what he could sum up about her was that she was shy, not a very outspoken person, she looked timid and weak. Also a bit unhealthy due to the paleness of her skin but he shouldn't really be talking seeing how is skin was also quite pale, she had delicate looking skin and reminded him somewhat of a porcelain doll.

Sasuke hated to admit it but the freaky girl was quite cute. The more he looked at her the more she seemed familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. It was like he knew her before but yet didn't.

15 more minutes till they arrive to Konoha. 15 more minutes till he never ever will have to see this peculiar girl.

* * *

Here's the end of Chapter 2, I got lucky my brother and sister got grounded so I got to go on the computer. Please Review. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

**Chapter 3: The Party**

" ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS WE HAVE SAFELY ARRIVED TO OUR DESTINATION KONOHAGAKURE, I WOULD LIKE TO REVIEW THE SAFETY PROCEDURES ON GETTING OUT OF THE TRAIN BEFORE YOU ALL LEAVE…." Hinata tuned out the safety procedures and just got out of her car still fazed about Sasuke not remembering her.

She walked slowly outside and exited onto the platform.

" HINATA! HINATA!" Someone yelled her name. Hinata who was distracted at the moment just ignored the voice.

" HINATA!" The voice sounded closer and more familiar. " HINATA-CHAN!" Hinata looked towards the direction of the voice to see Ino shouting and waving. Next to Ino were Tenten, then Hanabi, then Neji, and Shino and Kiba.

Hinata noticed to people missing from her group of friends, Naruto and Sakura. Naruto was probably picking up Sasuke, but where was Sakura?

" Where's Sakura?"

" Oh, she said she had something important to do this afternoon." Tenten answered.

" Oh."

" Hinata-sama is everything okay?" Neji asked concerned.

" Yes I'm fine." Hinata waved him off, she picked up her luggage, and put on a fake smile. " Let's go now."

" Alright." Ino said.

------------

Sasuke was leaning on a wall with his luggage next him waiting for Naruto, to pick him up after all he didn't have a car and he was so stupid he gave the shy ticket teller all his money. All Sasuke had were his credit cards and most taxis didn't take them.

" TEME!" Someone yelled quite loudly. Sasuke's eye twitched when he spotted Naruto wearing his usual **bright **orange jumpsuit and Sakura's **puking **pink hair.

Naruto then came over and put his arm around Sasuke's shoulders causing Sasuke's other eye to also twitch and his brow furrowed.

" Get off of me." Sasuke said in a ' I'm going to kill you' tone.

" Eh, alright." Naruto quickly got if him.

" SASUKE-KUN, OH I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" Sakura chirped **very** loudly, her eyes twinkling and she interlocked her fingers, resting her hand underneath her chin.

" Fortunately I didn't miss you one bit." He declared coldly.

Sakura pouted but then quickly got over it and grabbed Sasuke's arm pulling him in some random direction.

" NARUTO COULD YOU GET SASUKE'S LUGGAGE!" Sakura shouted.

" DO I HAVE TO?"

" YES!"

Sasuke tried to free his arm from Sakura's grasp. But it was to no avail she had a tight grip and she was running to what Sasuke guessed a car since she had already gotten him to the parking lot.

He still had no clue why he came to Konoha, out of all the places he could have went on vacation he chose his hometown which includes 2 of the most annoying people in the world that never leave him alone, not even for a second. And that wasn't all Konoha was practically known for harboring annoying people, along with crazy people, and weirdoes.

Sakura immediately pushed him into a car. Sasuke got a glimpse of it before he was shoved inside it was bright pink.

---------

Ino, Tenten and Hinata went to a café to have lunch and talk about girl things. Ino was exceptionally cheery today.

They all ordered their food and were waiting for their meals to arrive.

" Ino why are you so happy today, did Naruto finally propose?" Tenten asked.

" Unfortunately no, but something else wonderful happened." Ino chirped.

" What happened Ino-chan." Hinata asked her eyes filled with curiosity.

" Guess."

" You won the lottery." Tenten said her eyes sparkling in hope knowing Ino would share the money.

" No."

" You taught a blind orphan how to read brail?" Hinata said. Tenten and Ino looked at her strange.

" No. I'll give you a hint." Ino then started humming a lullaby.

" YOUR PREGNANT!" Both Hinata and Tenten shouted although you couldn't really hear Hinata's shout.

Ino nodded her head. " Isn't it wonderful."

" Who's the father?" Tenten quickly asked.

" Naruto, of course."

" Did you tell him yet?" Hinata inquired.

Ino mumbled, " No."

" How long have you been pregnant?" Tenten asked.

" A month." Ino said sheepishly.

" And you didn't tell us for a whole month."

" Well I didn't know until a week ago and I wanted to wait for Hinata to come back before I told you."

The waiter came and brought their food. Ino had a Caesar salad with the Caesar part, which she never actually had eaten before because she would say there was too much fat.

----------------

" Sasuke-kun where are you staying in Konoha?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke eyed her suspiciously. " I don't know yet."

" OH HOW WONDERFUL! You can stay at my apartment." Sakura chirped excitedly.

" NO!"

" Why not?" Sakura pouted.

" Uh, because I just decided now I'm staying with Naruto."

" HEY WHO SAID I WAS GOING TO LET YOU STAY IN MY HOUSE!" Naruto shouted from the drivers seat.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. " I said I'm staying, I'll even sleep on the floor if you don't have a couch for me to sleep on."

" Alright you can stay in my apartment, in the guestroom. Besides it will be fun like a never-ending **sleepover." **Naruto gave in easily slapping on a big grin.

Sasuke's eye twitched. ' _Never- ending sleepover? Oh Kami.' _

" Naruto we **have **to have a welcoming party for Sasuke, and invite **everyone** to it." Sakura demanded.

" Your right Sakura-chan we should have a party for Sasuke. It will be tonight." Naruto planned.

Sasuke sighed in anguish and defeat. This day could not get worse for him.

Just then a police siren went off and Naruto had to pull over.

" Is there a problem officer?" Naruto asked confused.

" Yes your going 50 miles and the speed limit is 25." The female police officer said.

" Oh sorry, I didn't notice."

" Well I'm going to have to give you a ticket." She said in a fake sympathetic tone writing Naruto up. Then she peered into the car. " I'm also going to have to give you a ticket for not wearing your seatbelt, for being a reckless driver, and for not having your signal light on when making turns." ( A/N I don't have a driver's license so I don't know if any of these tickets are real.)

She handed him the ticket and Naruto's mouth fell down.

" THIS IS RIDICULOUS!" Naruto shouted at the officer.

" Do you want another ticket for talking back to the cop." She said writing him up another ticket and sticking it on his forehead.

Naruto was about to say something else but decided against it.

-----------

" Ok bye, love you too." Ino said as she closed her cell phone after talking to Naruto.

" What'd he want?" Tenten asked hugging the pillow on Ino's queen-sized bed waiting impatiently.

" He's having a party tonight and he's inviting everyone."

" What's the occasion?" Hinata asked sitting Indian style on the ground also clutching a pillow.

" Don't know, but knowing Naruto his car probably came back from the auto shop and he's so excited. He'll find any reason to throw a party." Ino walked over to her closet to find an outfit to wear. " I think I'll tell him tonight about the baby." Ino stated.

" That's good." Hinata said. She stood up and pulled out a light blue halter-top dress that reached about mid-calf and had sleeves that attached in the back and were cut in the front. " Wear this."

Ino took the dress from her and lay it on her bed. She then pulled out of her closet a black mini skirt that was quite short and a light rose low-cut spaghetti-strap tunic that had a cute woven belt around the waistline. She then pulled out a light blue strapless crepe dress that had a keyhole and was an empire waist, it hit just below the knee.

Hinata looked at her with a questioning look.

" I'll wear that dress, if you and Tenten wear one of these too lovely outfits." Ino stated, she was leering the mini skirt and tunic to Hinata but Hinata refused for it was too short for her.

Hinata knew she had big breasts and there was no way she was wearing the low cut tunic to show them off for a) they'd probably fall out or b) She'd get raped. She didn't like those too options so it was better off with c) don't wear it at all. The other dress was more decent anyways, and kinda of cute.

They all got ready for the party and started off with their hair. Ino let her hair down and clipped the bangs back with two light blue rhinestone flower clips. Tenten kept her hair the same except for the addition of chopsticks she put in which were wooden with two pink beads glued on. Hinata curled her hair into cute loose curls and pulled back the bangs that framed her face with a creamy white ribbon.

Next off they applied their make up and jewelry. Ino had on light blue eye shadow, black mascara and black eyeliner along with some rhinestones she stuck to the outer area of her eye-lid she had on pink lip gloss and light blush, Tenten had on pink eye shadow that was pretty dark in color and she had on large gold hoop earrings that said Tenten in cursive along with a gold bracelet that had her name inscribed. Hinata adorned really light eye shadow and clear lip-gloss along with a silver locket in the shape of a heart that had her name inscribed in it.

" Perfect." Ino said while the three of them looked in the small vanity mirror.

" I think now we're ready for Naruto's party." Tenten cheered silently wishing a certain someone would be there.

" Who's car are we taking?" Hinata asked out of the blue. The other two looked at her as if she was insane. Then they thought about it.

" Yours." They said in unison.

------

Sasuke was surprised to say the least to see Naruto had a pretty hot apartment.( A/N Not meaning anything weird he's just saying it's cool.) It was quite large and nice. The room Sasuke got also was really nice. Sasuke was also thankful to know Sakura lived 2 miles away from here. So he was safe from being raped in the middle of the night.

Naruto was preparing everything for the party like he had out his strobe light, he was getting food and drinks out and apparently Naruto had a large stereo system perfect for parties. Sasuke hated to admit it but the dobe's party was probably going to be good.

" Oi Sasuke you gonna get ready or what they'll be here in an hour!" Naruto shouted from the hot tub. Wait a second did Sasuke just see a hot tub. Yes he did a really nice one by the Dance Dance Revolution machine. When did Naruto get so rich. Sasuke would have to ask later now he needed to get ready for a party.

Sasuke hopped into the shower and shaved his face while in there. Afterwards he put on a black button-up shirt and left 2 of the buttons undone. He put on black baggy jeans and a white conshell necklace. He sprayed on some tag ( A/N All these years Sasuke's wondered why girls are after him but little does he know it was the tag body spray. Tsk tsk.)

------

Ino, Tenten and Hinata got to the party a little late since they had to make a pit stop at the local pharmacy to get Tenten and Hinata some condoms just in case something happened and the guy doesn't have any. Although Hinata doubted she'd need them seeing as she was planning on staying a virgin till marriage, but Ino and Tenten insisted.

They rang the doorbell and a couple of seconds later Naruto answered leaping at Ino. He planted a large sloppy kiss on Ino's mouth while hugging her tightly.

" C-can't b-breathe." Ino stuttered trying to inhale oxygen.

" Oh sorry Ino-chan." Naruto said getting off of her and scratching the back of his head nervously.

Ino smiled, " It's okay."

Naruto then gave a bear hug to Hinata and Tenten before letting them into his apartment.

The three girls quickly spotted Sakura and went over to her.

" Hello stranger." Tenten greeted. Sakura jumped twenty feet into the air.

" AHH! What are you guys doing here?" She questioned obviously forgetting Ino was dating the host of the party.

" We were invited." Ino stated slowly so Sakura could comprehend.

" By who?" She snapped bitterly in question.

" Naruto, duh." Tenten replied not liking Sakura's tone.

" Oh. I gotta go." She ran off in some random direction.

" I wonder what's up her ass." Ino stated.

" Beats me." Tenten replied.

Hinata just stayed silent.

-------

Sakura angrily walked to the kitchen were Naruto was making taquitos she turned him around harshly.

" Ahh! What is it Sakura?" He asked confused.

" Why did you invite them." She said harshly.

" What, invite who?"

" Ino, Tenten and **Hinata**!" She exclaimed saying Hinata's name with emphasis.

" They're my friends, that's why I invited them and Ino's my girlfriend I couldn't not invite her." He defended.

" This is going to ruin everything, what happens if Sasuke sees Hinata, or Neji; what if Neji sees Sasuke then we'll definitely have a problem."

Naruto's eyes widened. " Your such an idiot!" Sakura yelled smacking the back of his head.

" I'M GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!" They heard someone shout from out of the ' party area.'

They ran out to see a drunken Kakashi arguing with a drunken Gai. Naruto and Sakura both wiped the sweat off their foreheads. Then Naruto realized his apartment would be wrecked if those two got in a fight so he immediately went over there to stop it.

-------

Sasuke was leaning on a wall in the darkest corner of the apartment were most people couldn't see him. He glanced around the room to see Sakura having a panic attack and looking around the room desperately, Naruto making out with Ino on his couch, Anko and Ibiki were dancing on the DDR machine. He then began to search for Kakashi, he glanced around in an attempt to find him.

Aha he saw Kakashi trying to hump a pregnant woman with red eyes on the dance floor and the girl from the train giggling. Wait a second did he just see the girl from the train. What the hell, was she stalking him or something.

Sasuke left his corner to go talk to Kakashi, but by the time he made his way there the girl from the train was gone.

" Hey Kakashi could you stop fucking the pregnant lady for a second I need to ask you something." Sasuke said bitterly.

The woman blushed slightly and made her way to the other side of the room.

" I w-was n-n-not flucking her, w-we was j-jest dancing." A very drunk Kakashi slurred.

" I don't care, I need you to tell me something. Who's that girl?" Sasuke asked pointing towards the girl with midnight blue hair and ivory eyes.

" O-oh t-that's jest H-heenata."

That name rung a bell in Sasuke's mind. _' Hina-chan?' _That was the most random thing to enter his mind but it just appeared. Sasuke suddenly felt in ache on the back of his skull. He felt his scar. His memory was quite hazy on how he got it all he knew is that he had a very bad accident.

* * *

I finally finished! WHooo! I had such a hard time because the computer dude said my laptop is dead and beyond repair. I'm all sad. OH well.


	4. Chapter 4: The Day Before

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or the song Invincible by Skillet.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Day Before

_" I, I'm invincible, indestructible, it's my destiny, I, I'm invincible." _Sasuke's I-pod blasted in his ear. He was sitting on the couch and was trying to block out the sounds of Naruto's puke. Naruto had the worst hang over from the party yesterday. Sasuke could laugh at how dumb the dobe could be. Naruto had to call in sick to his job and explain to his boss Tsunade that he had a hang over and couldn't come into work and she yelled at him saying she's always drunk and she still comes to work with hang overs.

Naruto almost got fired except he started crying on the phone and so she let him off the hook. Sasuke however was feeling quite peachy, for he was smart enough not to drink too much alcohol because he was afraid Sakura would take advantage of him if he was drunk.

Sasuke's thought strayed to the Hinata girl. She was kind of cute and nicely developed. She had beautiful eyes too. They were kind and gentle and reminded him of his mother. The girl also emanated a peaceful aura. He needed to find out more about her.

Naruto just stepped into the living room is face quite pale with a greenish tint and his mouth was drooping. He staggered to the couch before falling on it.

" Ahh I'm never drinking again." Naruto moaned clutching his stomach with one hand and the other was on his mouth.

" Yea right I bet you in a week you'll be at it again."

" I'm too sick to ugh argue." Naruto cried.

" Good. I need to ask you about someone."

" Whoo?"

" Hinata." Sasuke said quickly. Naruto's face quickly changed from sick to worried.

" How do you know that name?" He asked.

Sasuke thought up a good lie to tell him. " I've always known Hinata."

Naruto's face became even more concerned. " Really?"

" Yeah." Sasuke lied.

" Uhhh!" Naruto ran to the bathroom before he could answer.

' _What am I supposed to not know about this girl. Judging from the look on Naruto's face, probably.' _Sasuke thought.

--------

" Ahhhum." Hinata yawned stretching her arms as far as they could go. She felt the sun shining on her face and saw her room to have a golden tint from the sunshine. She slid out of her twin size bed and adjusted her pink and purple satin pajamas. She opened the door to her room and went straight to the bathroom before any of her many relatives could get there. Although it was true that the Hyuga compound had over 12 bathrooms.

She quickly peeled off her drool covered pajamas and stepped into her shower were she turned on her shower the water that cleansed her body was her catharsis of the previous days events. It made her forget completely of Sasuke.

After she showered and changed Hinata went to the Hyuga kitchen and pulled out a coffee mug from the cabinet. She made her self some warm coffee black just how she liked it. She sat at the counter with her mug and an apple cut into halves. That was usually her breakfast on most days. She didn't have any classes today so she would pretty much be free the whole day, maybe she'd go shopping with Hanabi.

---------

Sasuke who decided to become a good friend made himself and Naruto a cup of green tea. He added some mint and lemon to help with Naruto's headache and stomachache. He brought the tea over to Naruto along with a bag filled with ice.

" Thanks teme." Naruto muttered.

" What was that." Sasuke asked just to pester Naruto.

" Thanks." Naruto said a little louder.

" I still can't hear you."

" AHHH Never mind fucking bastard!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto's anger. He got up and went into his room, he had an important engagement today.( A/N not the marriage kind)

------

" Please, Hanabi." Hinata begged her younger sister.

" No, I'm busy today Onee-san." Hanabi replied brushing her long ebony hair.

" What are you doing today, that will keep you from spending quality time with your older sister?" Hinata asked sitting on the edge of Hanabi's bed.

" Stuff."

" What kind of stuff?" Hinata pestered.

Hanabi quickly went to the door and shut it. She put her brush on her vanity and went over to Hinata.

" Promise not to tell Otou-san?" She asked holding out her pinky.

Hinata extended her own pinky. " Promise."

" Okay, I've got a date with Konohamaru today." She whispered.

" EEEK!" Hinata shrieked she was so happy for her little sister since she knew Hanabi had a crush on Konohamaru for awhile now.

" Shhh." Hanabi put her index finger to her lip. " Don't let father know, you know how he is."

Hinata nodded her head. " I'm so excited for you." She whispered.

" Yea I'm really excited for myself too. I'm also really nervous. Can you help me get ready?"

" Of course." Hinata walked over to the vanity and got the brush along with a couple of hair accessories and began brushing Hanabi's hair.

-----

Sasuke pressed the intercom button of the huge gate at the Hyuga Manor.

" How may I help you." A voice boomed from the intercom.

" I'm here to see, Hiashi Hyuga." Sasuke said.

" State your name please."

" Uchiha Sasuke."

" You may enter." The voice said and the gate automatically opened. Sasuke entered and the gate closed behind him.

He followed a stone trail to the giant Manor. It seemed eerily familiar to him.

Sasuke reached the door and rang the doorbell, not even 5 seconds after he rang a servant answered the door.

" Welcome Mr. Uchiha." The maid from what Sasuke could register greeted. " Follow me Mr. Uchiha."

Sasuke followed he made several turns and went through many doors before they finally stopped.

" Wait here while I inform Hyuga-sama of your arrival." The maid said as she entered what seemed to be a study.

5 minutes later the maid came out again. " You may now enter."

Sasuke slowly opened the paper door and walked in. He saw a man that looked to be 50 with graying black hair and stern but tired white eyes.

The man's eyes were the same color as that Hinata girl he had met and held some familiarity.

" Welcome Uchiha-san." The man said. Sasuke guessed that this was the infamous Hyuga Hiashi, the head of Hyuga clan and Hyuga Industries which created weapons for the armies and uniforms.

" Hello, Hyuga-sama." Sasuke bowed.

" Ah I see you're the same gentleman as you were years ago when dating my daughter." Sasuke was puzzled. ' _I don't remember dating any Hyuga's.' _He thought.

Hiashi saw the confusion written clearly on his face. " Oh I see you don't seem to remember. I've heard about your accident and how you don't seem to remember much from before the accident. Oh well what a waste that is." Hiashi said the last part to himself.

" Not to seem rude of anything but Hyuga-sama why did you call me hear?" Sasuke asked trying not to be the asshole he normally is, after all this guy could ruin everything he has strived for in the last 3 years and not only can he ruin him but he could also help him so Sasuke had to get on his good side.

" I've called you hear today to invite you to dinner with my family tonight at seven. I would have given you a notice in advance but you didn't get into town till yesterday and I'll be gone for the week tomorrow." Hiashi announced.

" Hyuga-sama I would be more than delighted to attend tonight." Sasuke bowed.

" Good. You may now leave."

" Good Afternoon, Hyuga-sama see you in a couple of hours." Sasuke was just about to leave when Hiashi stopped him.

" Oh and Sasuke we don't wear suits in the house." Hiashi mentioned causing Sasuke to feel like an idiot for coming in a suit. He should have known to come in a kimono or yukata after all the Hyuga's were very traditional Japanese people.

--------

" Hinata-sama, Hiashi-sama wishes to speak to you." Hinata's nursemaid Moriko said.

" Okay I'll be right there." Hinata replied jumping off her bed.

She walked to his study and knocked on the door.

" You may enter."

Hinata slid the paper door open and entered his study were she was a little surprised to see Neji kneeling on the cushion in front of her father's desk.

" Konichiwa Otou-san." Hinata bowed and joined her cousin on another cushion beside him.

" Hinata, Neji I have summoned you here to inform you that we will have a visitor for dinner tonight and I want you both to behave appropriately."

Her father never lectured them on how to behave when a visitor came, he only did that with Hanabi because Hanabi had a habit of speaking out when she wasn't supposed to. Hinata wondered who this visitor was.

" Hiashi-sama may I ask who is visiting?" Neji asked just as curious as Hinata.

Hiashi's face turned grim for a second but then quickly returned to it's usual stoic way.

" Uchiha Sasuke." He muttered inaudibly but made it seem as though he had said it quite loudly.

" What was that father?" Hinata asked unable to hear.

" Couldn't you hear me." Hiashi said in a fake angry voice.

" No we couldn't Hiashi-sama could you be kind enough to repeat that?" Neji asked suspiciously wondering just who his uncle invited.

" Uchiha Sasuke." Hiashi coughed hoping they didn't hear or understand.

" WHAT!" Neji yelled.

" Otou-san please tell me you didn't invite him over." Hinata begged her eyes pleading.

Hiashi cleared his throat. " Of course I invited him over I would like to talk business with him."

" And?" Neji asked knowing their was an ulterior motive.

" And hopethathewilltakeaninterestinmyeldestdaughter." Hiashi said quite quickly hoping they wouldn't understand.

" WHAT!" Hinata yelled as loud as she could she was quite angry.

" Sit down. Both of you." Hiashi commanded them knowing they would probably poison his food during dinner.

They both obeyed sitting and calming down.

" Now Hinata listen, you used to date this boy and if I recall you seemed to love him and he his status would be good for you. Also imagine if the Hyuga and Uchiha companies joined together." Hiashi said falling into his own little day dream.

" But father, I can't." Hinata whined.

" Well Hinata think of it this way then, it's either the Uchiha or that creepy old persistent suitor of yours, Orochimaru." Hinata, Neji and even Hiashi shuddered at that name.

" Father." Hinata huffed as she got up.

" Hinata I'm just saying give him a chance you don't have to marry him."

Hinata stomped out. Her father could be so cruel sometimes.

-------

" NARUTO WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE REMEMBERS!" Sakura shouted over the phone with Naruto.

" _This morning he told me that he's always know Hinata." _

" He can't remember her if he did you know we'd know." Sakura said calming herself down. " Someone probably told him that name at the party yesterday and he's curious about it."

" _You're probably right Sakura-chan he did ask about her so he probably still doesn't remember. YOUR SO SMART. Oh I got to go Sakura-chan. Bye."_

Sakura hung up her phone. " Dobe." She muttered to herself, she needed to keep Sasuke away from Hinata.

-----

" HAHA!" Tenten and Ino laughed hysterically.

" It's not that funny." Hinata said biting her bottom lip.

" Yes it is." Tenten replied still laughing.

" Yea Hinata, it's so funny how your father is trying to set you up with your ex-boyfriend." Ino said in between laughs.

" Especially since it's your father, Mr. Stiff and Mean." Tenten added.

" Ahh could you guys um stop laughing I need advice!"

" Hold on give us a couple more minutes." Ino said continuing to laugh for awhile.

" Okay I'm good now." Tenten held her stomach as she got off the ground and dusted herself before leaning on the counter in the Yamanaka flower shop.

" Well my advice to you Hinata-chan is not to kill Sasuke." Ino advised.

" Same here." Tenten said.

" You guys are no help."

" We now." Tenten and Ino said in unison.

" Ugh. So Ino did you ever tell Naruto about the baby." Hinata tried changing the subject.

Ino looked down at the ground. " No." She said sheepishly.

" Why not?" Tenten asked.

" Well we were busy doing other things at the party."

" Like creating more children." Tenten laughed. Hinata laughed to at that.

Ino blushed. " NO!"

-----

" Naruto where is the best kimono shop?" Sasuke asked the dobe back at the dobe's apartment.

" Hmm I think Ren's Kimonos down on Ryuu boulevard is got some really cool kimonos and yukatas. Why?" Naruto asked.

" Cause I have an important dinner tonight." Sasuke answered coolly. _' A very important dinner indeed.' _He thought.

-----


	5. Chapter 5: The Dinner

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto I wished upon a star that I could but it never came true.

---------

**Chapter 5: The Dinner**

" Hinata are you dressed yet?" Hiashi knocked lightly on his daughter's door.

" Yes, father." Hinata replied, opening the door for him.

" Wonderful. You look just like your mother." Hiashi stared at her. She really did look a lot like her mother.

Hinata was wearing a simple lavender kimono with the Hyuga clan symbol on the sleeves and the bottom edges. She had her side bangs pulled back with two simple purple clips.

" Thank you." Hinata blushed at the reference of her mother.

" Neji, let me see how you're dressed." Hiashi called to Neji who was in the room next door.

" Urgh." Neji grumbled coming into the room with a scowl on his face.

Neji was dressed in a simple white yukata, and he had a white headband on his forehead, but what made him stand out was his hair was dark green.

" Ano…Neji-nii san why's y-your hair green?" Hinata asked a little frightened she knew Neji was very protective over his hair.

" Hanabi." Neji growled.

Hiashi tried to hide his apparent smirk, and Hinata tried to hold in her giggles as Neji just grumbled more.

" Where is Hanabi anyway?" Hiashi asked them both, he still needed to lecture her on how to behave.

" I don't know I haven't seen her all day." Neji proclaimed, flames burning in his eyes.

" I haven't seen her either, Otou-san."

" Hmph, I wonder what trouble that girl is causing now?" Hiashi asked himself more than he asked them.

**KNOCK KNOCK! **A Hyuga maid appeared at the door.

" Hyuga-sama's, Mr. Uchiha has arrived."

" Ichinaru escort him to the living room and find Hanabi." Hiashi commanded.

" Yes, Hyuga-sama." Ichinaru the servant left.

" Hinata, Neji let us go now." Hiashi announced.

------

Sasuke sat in the living room completely bored out of his mind. He had bought himself a blue kimono with a golden dragon on the back. He also ordered a couple of black and blue kimonos with the Uchiha fan on them but he would have to wait till Tuesday to receive them.

He sat there for another 5 minutes till another servant came.

" Mr. Uchiha, Hyuga-sama wishes you to go to the dining area now." The servant said.

Sasuke was starting to get annoyed by the servants constantly calling him, Mister.

He got up and followed her to the dining area.

The Hyuga servant opened a door to reveal Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata, and some guy with green hair. Wait a second, he looked back, the Hinata girl was sitting next to the guy with green hair. _' Is she a Hyuga?' _Sasuke wondered, well she had those white eyes like Hiashi and the green haired guy, so she must be a Hyuga.

" What's wrong Uchiha." The guy with green hair glared at him.

' _Wow this a new record I've gotten someone to hate me and I haven't even spoken or given him a nasty look.'_ Sasuke thought proud of his achievement.

" Neji." Hiashi glared at Neji telling him silently to behave. " Sit, Sasuke." Hiashi motioned.

Sasuke was just about to sit at the end of the table when Hiashi stopped him.

" No, please sit across from me." Hiashi told him. " Neji get up."

Sasuke smirked he was taking the seat of the quite angry guy with green hair that Sasuke knew was now called Neji.

Sasuke sat down next to Hinata who moved herself as far away as possible from him as though he was poison.

A couple of Hyuga servants came out carrying salads and placed them in front of Hiashi, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, and an empty seat.

" Ichinaru have you found Hanabi yet?" Hiashi asked his servant.

" No Hyuga-sama."

" Otou-sama I'll be happy to look for Hanabi." Hinata volunteered herself hoping to get away from Sasuke.

" No Hinata you must stay with our dinner guest, Neji and myself shall go look for Hanabi you stay here." Hiashi said with a triumphant smirk on his face.

Sasuke was confused and had no idea he was getting set up.

Hiashi and a very unhappy Neji got up and left to look for Hanabi.

Hinata slouched in her seat and pulled a piece of lettuce from her salad and began chewing on it.

-------

Hiashi locked the door of the dining room.

" Uncle what are you doing?" Neji asked.

" Keeping Hanabi out."

" But I thought we were supposed to look for her so she can eat dinner with us?" Neji asked confused.

" And you're supposed to be the Hyuga genius." Hiashi mumbled.

" I still don't get your plans." Neji stated quite annoyed.

" Hanabi dyed your hair green, what do you think she'll do to the Uchiha, if she got her hands on him, that's why we lock the door."

" Oh I understand now. But wait why are we looking for her?"

" We're not. We are going to Burger King to have our dinner." Hiashi explained.

" But why?"

" Ah, Neji you maybe a genius but you're an idiot when it comes to love. They are on a date. They just don't know it. U-n-d-e-r-s-t-a-n-d." Hiashi said slowly.

Neji glared at his uncle.

-----

Hinata continued sitting there nibbling on her salad, wondering why the maids haven't come in with the rest of the 5 course meal.

Sasuke stared at her nibbling. " I'm bored." He stated.

" It isn't my job to entertain you." Hinata mumbled.

" It should be, I am the guest." Sasuke stated.

" Your not my guest, I didn't invite you my father did so it is his job to entertain you." Hinata stated in a matter of fact tone.

" Yes, but your father isn't here and if I recall he left you in charge which means now it's your job to entertain me."

Hinata couldn't think of a comeback she slouched again except now she was defeated.

Sasuke smirked he had won the argument.

----

" I'm bored." Sasuke stated 15 minutes later. The maids never came with the second course and Hinata was starting to get suspicious.

" I know your bored so am I." Hinata told him.

" Well then let's do something."

" What?"

" Follow me." Sasuke said getting up from his chair and pulling Hinata out of hers.

" Wait w-where are we gonna go?" Hinata asked confused and a bit worried. Her ex-boyfriend was taking her to who knows where.

" Just shut up and follow me." Sasuke tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. " Your door's stuck."

" It's not stuck, it's locked." Hinata told him. _' Father! Oh when I get my hands on you and Neji. Oh who am I kidding I can't do anything to you but I can curse you in my mind.' _Hinata thought.

" No wonder the food hasn't been getting here oh well. Hmm." Sasuke examined his surroundings. He remembered his Hyuga History. This house was 1000 years old it probably has some escape routes. " Hinata, do you know of any escape routes?" Sasuke asked in a gentle but questioning tone.

" _Hinata, I want to show you something." Sasuke told her grabbing her wrist and dragging her off to somewhere._

_Hinata smiled, she loved his little surprises._

" _Okay close your eyes, and no peeking it's a secret place." Sasuke whispered in her ear._

" _But how will I be able to get there if I can't see?" Hinata asked him._

" _I'll lead you there and I won't let you fall down. I'd never let anything happen to you." He smiled._

" _Okay." Hinata closed her eyes and let him lead her to who knows were._

" _We're here, you can open your eyes now." Sasuke told her letting go of her wrist._

_Hinata slowly opened her eyes and found herself in the middle of a forest, in front of her was a tree house. Surrounding the tree house was various different plants and a couple of flowers. On the door of the tree house it read **' Uchiha,'** in big blue ink. There was a drawing of a Uchiha fan underneath._

" _I hope you don't think it's kind of dorky that I still go to my tree house even though I'm 14 years old." Sasuke said looking down at the ground in embarrassment._

" _Of course not. I still sleep with my stuffed animals." Hinata said_

" _Yea but you're a girl, they do that stuff." _

" _Not all girls." Hinata stated quietly._

" _You want to see the inside?" Sasuke asked._

_Hinata nodded her head. Sasuke let her climb up the rope ladder first then he went behind her. _

_He opened the door for her. Hinata stepped inside the tree house to see posters, a fuzzy blue carpet, 2 beanbag chairs, a cooler, a boom box, and a little desk with a photos on it._

" _Sasuke it's so cool." Hinata said in awe._

" _Thanks, me and my brother Itachi built it. But he doesn't like to come here anymore now that he's 21." Sasuke said the last part a little sadly._

_Hinata put her hand on his shoulder. " It's okay I'll come here with you whenever you want me too." She smiled._

" _Thanks, Hinata you are the coolest girlfriend ever." He kissed her lightly on the lips._

" Hinata, that is your name right?" Sasuke asked snapping her out of her memory.

" Hmm, yes it is." She replied.

" Okay, cause I've been calling your name for the past 10 minutes." He said a little angrily.

" Sorry I was just reminiscing in the past."

" Yeah, whatever. Now are there any escape routes in this room?" He asked.

Hinata nodded her head and crawled under the table. Sasuke followed her.

There was a hidden door under the table. Hinata removed the rug hiding it and pulled the floorboards up.

" It's a slide." Hinata stated.

" A slide? What do you mean it's a slide?" Sasuke asked.

" It's a slide to the front yard, you slide down." Hinata tried to explain. " Here I'll go first and show you." Hinata got into the hole and slid down, screaming just slightly from the speed.

" You've got to be kidding me." Sasuke said to himself as he tried to look in through the darkness of the whole. He lost his balance and fell in headfirst.

" Oof." He said as he landed into a bush. Hinata giggled softly.

" What's so funny." He glared getting up and dusting himself off. " You Hyuga's have weird escape routes."

Hinata stood up and dusted herself off and then stepped out of the bush.

" Let's go." Sasuke stated.

" Where?" Hinata asked.

" I don't know yet." He pulled himself out of the bush and walked over to her car. " You coming?" He asked Hinata who was just standing there staring at his back.

" Um…sure." Hinata said cutely, and followed him.

Sasuke opened the door for himself to Hinata's unlocked black Mercedes-Benz and Hinata sat down to surprised that she was letting him drive her car.

" Keys, please?" Sasuke asked holding his hands out for the keys.

Hinata handed them, she was unsure why but she kind of trusted him.

* * *

Yay! It's done I like this chapter. I'm already starting to work on Chapter 6. But I'm going on vacation next friday and I won't be back till August 21 I'll try to write some chapters while I'm in Egypt but I can't promise much. Especially since I'm not sure if I'm allowed to save stuff on the computers at the internet cafes. Oh well it's there problem. 


	6. Chapter 6: The Bar

Disclaimer: Dont' own Naruto.

I would like to thank** a little girl blue **for the idea in the beginning of the Chapter with Naruto and Ino, thanks for that even though this is a little different.

-------------------

**Chapter 6: The Bar**

" _Naruto there is something important I have to tell you." _.

" Okay shoot what is it?" Naruto asked pacing around his room.

" _Well Naruto, um I'm going to have a-- Beep." _The cell phone battery died.

" Oh shit." Naruto yelled.

At Ino's House

" Naruto, hello, Naruto?" She asked the phone with desperation. _' Oh my Kami, I thought he would understand, oh well who needs that jerk.' _Ino thought angrily going through several mood swings.

Ino threw her cell phone across the room and stomped off bitterly.

------

Hinata sat in her car watching Sasuke drive, his eyes were heavily concentrated on the road ahead of him and he leaned his torso towards the steering wheel, along with his head.

She found the way he drives to resemble the way a snapping turtle tries to bite someone. Hinata tried to stifle her giggle but Sasuke heard it.

" What's so funny?" He asked with pure curiosity.

" Uh…n-nothing." Hinata squeaked.

" Okay."

It became silent once again, and Hinata enjoyed it, it was calming the movement of the car although she had no idea where she was going, she didn't really care. Although now that she thought about it hanging out with her ex-boyfriend couldn't be good for her mental condition. After all it took her 2 ½ years to get over him and now she was cruising in her car with him. This probably wasn't good, oh well.

Sasuke made a quick swift right turn and then a left before reaching his destination.

" S-Sasuke where are w-we?" Hinata asked. Her stuttering annoyed him.

He opened the car door and stepped out then went to the passenger side and opened the door for Hinata. " Come, follow me." He demanded.

Hinata not knowing what to do just got out of the car and followed him. She studied her surroundings, the area was quite unfamiliar to her.

" Sasuke where are we?" Hinata's voice pleaded.

Sasuke noticed the desperation in her voice and tried to answer as best as he could. " I have no clue."

Hinata froze. He had no clue where they were, oh no they were lost, they could be miles away from Konoha. Oh Kami what had she gotten herself into now.

Sasuke looked back to see Hinata was just standing there. He sighed. " Don't worry we'll be fine, it's all part of the fun. Now are you going to come or stay there and get raped by some dirty old geezers passing by."

Hinata gave out a small squeak before running to catch up with him.

They walked for another 5 minutes before seeing bright neon signs.

" Let's go there." Hinata suggested pointing at one of the places.

" Let's not." Sasuke stated knowing Hinata wouldn't be comfortable there once she stepped in.

" Why n-not?" She asked curiously.

" It's a strippers club." He said bluntly.

Hinata's eyes changed from curious to horrified. He could tell she lived a sheltered life because most woman's reaction was they would be disgusted she was absolutely horrified.

Sasuke saw that next to the strippers club was a bar. He knew that both him and Hinata were hungry since all they ate for dinner was salad so he took her wrist and led her to the bar.

Hinata blushed. _Her _Sasuke was touching her. Wait a sec did Hinata just think of him as hers. She shook her head. No he wasn't hers anymore, they broke up and she got over him, right?

Inside the bar Sasuke took Hinata to the first empty table he saw and pushed her into a chair before sitting at the chair opposite of him.

A scantily dressed waitress came over to take their orders, but before she did she ' accidentally' dropped her pencil and had to bend down slowly to get it giving Sasuke a view of her breast however Sasuke wasn't really interested and kept his attention on Hinata.

Hinata felt happier about the fact he wasn't interested in the waitress and wondered if he would look at her breasts if she bent down while wearing a low-cut shirt. _' Oh my God, what am I thinking about.'_ Hinata screamed in her mind a dark blush lit her face.

Sasuke was curious as to why the girl across from him was blushing. She invented a new shade of red.

" You okay?" He asked.

" Um…I'm f-fine I-I think I-I'll j-just g-go to the b-b-bathroom." Hinata stuttered horribly but she was so flustered by her perverted thought. Hinata quickly got up and rushed to find a bathroom.

When she finally found the bathroom she stepped in to see a dirty disgusting room with odd odors coming from the stalls. Hinata was thankful she didn't have to pee. She went to the sink and cautiously turned on the water.

Out from the faucet came water with a brownish tint and after seeing that Hinata turned it off.

The waitress from before stepped into the bathroom and it looked like she came to specifically talk to Hinata.

" Girl, I got one question to ask ya." The waitress said.

" Y-yes what is I-it?" Hinata asked.

" Is that sexy man of yours, good in bed?" Hinata almost fainted from the question she turned a very dark red.

" I-um I-I d-d-don't k-know." Hinata stuttered still blushing and now looking down at the ground.

" Ah such a waste, a fine piece of man like that should be made love to till the wee hours of dawn." Hinata didn't understand the last part but she got the rest of it and was even darker.

" I-I h-have t-to g-go, e-excuse m-me Miss." Hinata stuttered running past the waitress right out of the bathroom.

When she got back to the table Sasuke gave her a questioning look.

" What's wrong with you, are you sick?" He asked backing away from her if she cared illness.

" N-no."

The rest of the time they ate went by quietly they didn't talk again. Afterwards they left to make their way back to the car Sasuke holding Hinata's wrist so she wouldn't get lost or kidnapped.

When they reached the area were the car should be it was empty with skid marks on the ground.

" My Car." Hinata said.

" It was stolen, damn it." Sasuke cursed.

" Looks like w-we're walking." Hinata stated quite happily, she didn't mind walking back all the way to Konoha with Sasuke holding her wrist the whole way. She blushed at her devious thoughts.

Sasuke looked at her surprised but decided to just listen and walk.

The trip back Sasuke concluded that Hinata was not an ordinary girl. No Hinata was quieter and more tolerable she also was a bit weird and definitely really cute. He decided he would have to spend another night like this with her except minus the car being stolen, and the complete and utter silence.

-------

Okay I'm going to Egypt today not to psyched about going on a plane for 11 hours. So Here's Chapter 6 enjoy.


	7. Chapter 7: The Plan

**Chapter 7 : The Plan**

" No I never want to see that jerk again." Ino bawled as her 2 friends tried to get her to go talk to Naruto.

" But Ino-chan maybe he just misunderstood you when you told him you were having a baby." Hinata said, rubbing Ino's back to calm her.

" Yea you know he's pretty thick-headed he probably had no clue you were talking about babies and thought you were talking about something else like donuts for instance." Tenten said truthfully about Ino's blonde idiot.

The 3 girls were at Tenten's house to have a talk about Naruto, Sasuke, and Lee.

Ino looked at Hinata and Tenten with doe eyes. " Do you guys really think, he just misunderstood me?"

Tenten and Hinata both nodded their heads.

" Okay then, I'll call him-" Ino was cut off by Tenten and Hinata.

" NO!" The two girls tackled her to Tenten's bed.

" You remember how it happened last time, I think it's best you talk to him in person." Tenten stated. Hinata nodded her head in agreement.

" Okay then." Ino said.

-------

' _Hmm I can't believe I'm actually doing this. But it's for Sasuke-chan's own good.' _Sakura thought.

She held her breath for a second and walked right into the dark motel room.

" Hello Ssssakura, glad you could make it." A snake like voice said.

" I have some valuable information for you." Sakura said getting to the point. She wanted to finish as soon as possible.

" Sit down, please." The snake like voice showed her to a beaten up couch and sat down across from her. " Kabuto please bring some refreshments for our dear guest."

" Yes sir." A young silver haired man said.

" Ok Orochimaru, let's cut to the chase." Sakura stated crossing her legs.

" Yes what issss it?" Orochimaru asked flipping his long jet black hair.

" I just thought you would like to know that your beloved _hime_ is being _courted_ by _Uchiha Sasuke_." Sakura stated with much emphasis, looking Orochimaru directly in the eyes with a confident gaze.

" Hmm interesting." Orochimaru stated out loud his eyes showing some anger but also curiosity.

" So what are you going to do about it?" Sakura asked him. Taking a sip of the green tea Kabuto just put down a couple of minutes ago.

Orochimaru eyes shrunk for a minute and his hand found it's way to his chin were he rested it. He took a moment to ponder. " Nothing yet."

" WHAT?!" Sakura asked shocked. Her eyes widened.

" I think I'm going to observe them for a bit. I'm not going to interfere for awhile. But what I want to know why it concerns you?" He asked, his yellowish green snake like eyes gleamed.

" It's none of your business, why it concerns me." Sakura snapped. " Good day Orochimaru." She got up and stomped out.

A couple of minutes after she left Kabuto asked, " Don't you already know why she wants them apart?

Orochimaru crossed his legs and threw his arm across the top of the couch. " Yes but I wanted to see how she'd answer." He smirked.

Kabuto pushed his glasses up his nose. He could never truly understand his mentor.

-------

" Hey Naruto." Ino greeted sitting down at the table. She called up Naruto and told him to meet her at the ' Stellar' restaurant in downtown Konoha.

" Hey Babe." Naruto said with a cheesy grin. " What would you like to eat?" Naruto asked her.

" Um…before we order there's something I'd like to tell you." Ino said nervously pushing her fingers together like Hinata does.

" YOUR NOT BREAKING UP WITH ME ARE YOU!" Naruto overreacted and shouted really loudly while getting up from his chair.

Everyone was staring at them. Some whispering while others glared at Ino.

" No Naruto, sit down." Ino said calmly.

Naruto sat back down in his chair. " Ok that's good."

" Well what I want to say is…is-"

" Come on spit out."

" I'M HAVING A BABY!" Ino screamed. Everyone at the restaurant now looked at her and more gossiping went around and a couple of 'congratulations.'

" OH MY GOD YOUR IN LABOR RIGHT NOW WHAT DO I DO!?" Naruto panicked misinterpreting.

" NO I'M NOT IN LABOR! I'M PREGNANT YOU IDIOT!" Ino shouted.

" You're pre-preg- PREGNANT! OH MY KAMI I'M GONNA BE A DADDY!" Naruto passed out.

" I think he took it well." Ino thought aloud.

-------

End of Chapter 7 sorry it took so long I had writers block for this chapter that's why Sasuke and Hinata barely appear.


	8. Chapter 8: The Past

**Chapter 8: The Past**

Hinata entered the sterile white office. She felt strange coming back into this office. The last time she had an appointment here was 1 year ago. It felt strange coming back. But Tenten suggested it, to help cope with Sasuke.

Hinata walked to the front desk after saying hello to some people she knew.

" Um…excuse me Miss but I have an appointment." Hinata started.

The secretary behind the glass eyed Hinata before taking out a clipboard and handing it to Hinata.

" Fill this out please." The secretary asked with her high whiny voice.

" Ok." Hinata answered and started filling it out. The paper on the clipboard asked her questions such as ' What's your problem,' ' How do you feel about electro-shock therapy?' The questions scared Hinata a bit.

" Finally your done." The secretary snorted. " Hurry and go in." She shoved Hinata through the class and towards the door.

Hinata opened the door and found herself in a long white hallway. She walked down the hall looking for a door with the name ' Maito, G' on it. She quickly found the bright green door she had come accustomed to.

Hinata opened the door and walked into the bright green room. But instead of seeing the cheerful optimistic psychiatrist she was met by a sadistic looking dark haired woman holding a can of beer in her hand.

" W-who are you?" Hinata asked meekly.

The dark haired woman took a swig out of her beer can, burped loudly then stared at Hinata.

" Mitarashi Anko, your psychiatrist for the week maybe even longer, if that old coot stays in his full-body cast." The woman introduced herself.

" Full-body cast?" Hinata asked worriedly. Her eyes wide.

" Don't worry darlin, his bungee rope broke while he was bungee jumping and he broke every bone in his body 'cept for one. He'll be fine in a couple of weeks." Anko stated taking another swig of beer.

" What bone didn't he break?"

" The one he makes babies with."

THUD-

" You okay, kid?" Anko asked getting up from the desk.

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Anko fanning her with a small paper fan.

" You okay, ya had me worried."

" Yes, I'm fine." Hinata said sitting up.

" Here drink some of this it'll help." Anko handed Hinata a small bottle.

Hinata thinking it was water took a huge gulp of it, before spitting it out.

" WHAT WAS THAT!" Hinata screamed.

" Gin." Anko said helping Hinata off the ground.

' _OH MY KAMI I'VE BEEN CONTAMINATED! I'VE HAD ALCOHOL!' _Hinata's mind screamed, she was about to faint again.

" Are you okay, you look pale; paler than usual." Anko asked.

" I've drunk alcohol!" Hinata exclaimed. Her face giving off a horrified look.

" Come on I think we should start the therapy now. You really need it." Anko muttered the last part to herself.

Hinata sat on the green lounge chair. (A/N I dunno what it's called)

She started her story from the beginning. From when she met Sasuke.

--------

Sasuke wandered around a path in Konoha. He had no clue where he was going but his feet seemed to be leading him somewhere.

He walked down a dirt road and soon found that there were less and less houses as he walked.

He saw some trees with a golden color to them which meant Autumn was starting to settle in. He put his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt. He really didn't notice the cold weather till just now.

Sasuke's feet finally stopped in front of a huge iron gate. The gate was broken and Sasuke decided to walk in.

He walked in a couple of steps before concluding that it was a compound. From the dirt and the broken items scattered around he figured it must be abandoned.

Sasuke kept on walking and found himself in front of a huge clan symbol. But what he couldn't comprehend was the fact that it was his clan symbol.

" Urgh." Sasuke groaned clutching his throbbing head. The back of his head were his scar was and the back of his neck were his strange tattoo was were aching badly.

" AHHH!" Sasuke shouted falling to his knees. It hurt so badly, random memories came to his head. He saw blood splattered walls, a lifeless arm, a younger form of himself clutching his head and crying, then it finally flashed to a peaceful scene with spring flowers blooming and a smiling lavender-eyed preteen.

Sasuke fell flat to the ground. His eye lids getting heavy. The girl seemed so familiar but right now he could barely think. Before he passed out he stared at the blowing blades of yellowish-green grass. He envied the grass at that moment but he couldn't remember why.

-------

" - And that's how it happened." Hinata finished.

" Wow your dad seems fed up." Anko stated.

" Um…thanks." Hinata replied not knowing what else to do.

Anko sighed and opened another can of beer up and chugged it. She wiped her mouth with the back of her palm. " You wanna know what I think. I think you should just forget that motherfer and find yourself a damn good man who'll take care of ya, and you should also let loose and drink more. You really need to try some alcohol it's good for the soul." Anko advised.

" Oh look at the time I really must be leaving now, Anko thanks for the advice." Hinata said hurriedly getting up and trying to leave the office as fast as she could.

" Anytime, kid." Anko waved with the hand holding the beer can.

Hinata ran out the office the minute the door closed behind her and ran to her car. Anko was really a character. Although Hinata would listen to some of her advice she would forget Sasuke. She just had too.

Hinata got into her brand new blue 2007 Jaguar XK, which Hinata decided was better than the Mercedes and took the long route to her home.

Hinata normally took the road that led to the Uchiha Compound whenever she just wanted to relax because the road brought many memories.

As Hinata drove she glanced at the compound getting lost in a memory.

_It was spring time. Hinata was invited to the Uchiha compound for lunch. She was so excited to finally meet Sasuke's parents._

_She stood at the door smiling with a present in her hands for his parents. Hinata slowly rung the doorbell._

_A couple of moments later a tall woman with black hair and eyes answered the door. She looked so much like Sasuke that Hinata figured it must be his mother. _

" _Hello there, you must be Hinata. Oh your so cute!" Sasuke's mother exclaimed._

" _Hello, ano this is for you." Hinata said nervously shoving the present towards his mother._

" _Oh how sweet of you to bring us a present. Well I'll tell you there is no need for one we should be the one's giving you presents. You look so much like a little hime." Sasuke's mom complimented._

" _Mom are you going to let her in or not?" Sasuke asked annoyed._

" _Oh yes. Please come in." His mother looked as if she forgot._

" _Thank you." Hinata bowed._

" _Ay, your so polite!" His mother shrieked in glee._

_Hinata stepped into the house and took off her shoes. Sasuke grabbed her hand and ran as far away from his mother as he could._

" _Mom we're going to the garden." He hollered behind him._

" _I hope you two have fun, Sasuke don't forget to give her a kiss. The garden's perfect!" Mikoto chirped._

_When they got to the garden Sasuke looked apologetically at Hinata. " I'm sorry about my mom, she's sooo embarrassing sometimes."_

" _She's not embarrassing. She seems really cool. If you want to know embarrassing you should meet my cousins." _( A/N not just Neji, Hinata probably has other cousins in the show we've never seen there's like a bazillion people in the Hyuga compound and that's who she's referring to.)

" _Well my mom was right about one thing. You are a princess." _

_Hinata blushed. Sasuke leaned closer to Hinata and she too leaned closer to him knowing what was going to happen next-_

Hinata was snapped out of her memory when she noticed a black lump over the yellowish-green grass.

She stopped her car and jumped out. Hinata ran to the front of the compound, before even getting to the black lump she realized it was Sasuke.

Hinata ran over to Sasuke and fell to the ground to examine him better. His face was really pale. She put her 2 fingers on his neck to check his pulse. He still had a pulse but it was faint. Next she checked his breathing by bringing her face closer to his nose.

Hinata felt his breath tickle her ear. That was a good sign. Hinata turned Sasuke's body onto his back and then got up and picked up his legs so that some blood got to his face.

Hinata kept his feet up in the air with one arm and called 911 with the other.

' _Sasuke is really making it hard to forget him.' _Hinata thought.

-------

Yeah my inspiration is back. My inspiration for Hinata's therapy was Chapters 5 and 6 of this story How Hinata kept thinking how bad it was for her health that she spends a lot of time with her ex. And the inspiration for Sasuke's scene was a fanart ' Sad Sasuke' By Tegie-chan. It inspired me for that whole scene. Wow. I'm happy I got my inspiration back now I won't be stuck for the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9: The Hospital

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto nor do I own a brand new blue 2007 Jaguar XK, I wish I did but I don't. Even though I'm still not old enough to drive.

**Chapter 9:** **The Hospital**

His eyes opened slowly but suddenly his vision was blurred, he blinked several types until he could see two clear ivory orbs concentrated on his face.

" Your awake!" Hinata chirped happily.

Sasuke slowly lifted his upper body to a sitting position.

" How long have I been out?" He asked looking at his surroundings he was in a white sterile hospital room. The only color in the room was a bouquet of red roses and tiger lilies. It was an odd combination.

" Ano…a day- Sasuke stop touching that!" Hinata tried to get Sasuke to stop playing with the IV line connected to the back of his palm.

" Ahh I don't need it, let me take it out." Sasuke argued fighting with Hinata, trying to pull it out of his arm.

" NO!" She yelled keeping the arm with the IV away from his other arm.

They continued fighting over it until Sasuke decided to give a big tug to his arm and Hinata fell forward onto his chest.

Her face was mere inches away from his. Of course the only thing on Sasuke's mind was to get the IV line out of his hand and he didn't notice Hinata's red face. He attempted to get his arm back from Hinata's grip but she didn't loosen up her grip on his arm even though she was lying on his chest.

Just then, Tsunade the mayor of Konoha and the head of the medical department at Hidden Leaf Hospital, stepped into the room.

" What are you two love birds doing?" Tsunade asked as she looked upon the seen in front of her. Her assistant Shizune behind her peeking over the blonde's shoulder.

Hinata and Sasuke both blushed. Hinata quickly jumped off of Sasuke and back into her seat.

" Nothing." They both muttered.

" That sure didn't look like nothing." Tsunade told them. She walked over to the hospital bed and held Sasuke's head.

" What are you doing?" Sasuke asked confused and scared.

" Explaining why you fainted to this lovely young lady." Tsunade snapped his head forward and held it there forcefully with one hand. With her other hand she pushed Sasuke's raven locks away to reveal on his scalp an odd looking scar. The scar resembled a paper fan.

" This is little baby is the reason for his fainting. This scar is quite deep and it interferes with the function of this part of the brain." ( A/N Let's all pretend that the area of Sasuke's scar is also the area of our brain were are memories are stored because I don't actually know what part of the brain that is.)

Hinata who knew a bit of things in the medical field put two and two together and realized why Sasuke didn't remember her. It was because of his scar that damaged the area of his head were his memories are supposed to be stored.

" He must have seen something that made him nostalgic, his fainting was from too much pressure on this area of his cerebrum so his body just shut off due to the pressure." Tsunade stated she released her hold on Sasuke. " We're just going to take some x-rays of his head and then he's free to go home."

" Good." Sasuke stated. Tsunade and Shizune then left the room.

Hinata was very silent and lost in her own thoughts. _' Oh my I was so foolish. He didn't remember me because he got injured. OH NO HE GOT INJURED!' _Hinata worried now that she knew why he didn't remember her she felt a great pain ease of her heart. There was always a chance that he still loved her and just didn't know it.

Oh what was she thinking. She really needed to stop thinking of such things and listen to Anko's advice , ' _just forget that motherfcker and find yourself a damn good man who'll take care of ya.' _

But how could she find another man if she still lived in the past. Her heart still belonged to him and she would just have to wait for him to return it. Which could take awhile since he doesn't even know he has it.

Hinata sighed loudly.

" What's wrong with you?" Sasuke asked curiously.

Hinata put on a smile on her face. " Nothing really."

" Whatever." Sasuke stated not believing her. Suddenly a thought entered his head. " How'd you find me?"

Hinata stared into his eyes deeply. Her eyebrows furrowed. " I was driving by when I saw a body lying on the ground." She said emotionlessly.

Sasuke studied her eyes for a moment her words may have had no emotion but her eyes showed sadness and concern.

Sasuke smirked slightly to himself. Seemed like the Hyuga girl cared for him.

Sasuke had no clue why but her concern for him eased his stomach unlike the annoying fan girls he had as a child whose affections drove him mad.

----------

" NARUTO! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THAT GIRL!" Ino snapped having yet another mood swing. She picked up the pitcher of water on the table and hurled it at him.

Naruto ducked. " But Ino-chan I was just placing my order."

" YEAH RIGHT I HEARD HOW YOU ASKED HER FOR SOME RAMEN!" Ino growled throwing her cup at him and glaring daggers into his body.

Naruto dodged it, wincing when the glass hit the ground right behind him. " Ino-chan c-calm down, it w-was really n-nothing." Naruto stuttered. He decided there were only two things in life he was terrified of. A pms-ing Ino and a pregnant Ino.

Naruto thought it in his best interest to apologize so he got down on one knee and just as he was about to say sorry, " OH MY KAMI NARUTO YOUR PROPOSING! I ACCEPT AND I FORGIVE YOU! SO WHERE'S THE RING!" Ino gushed her mood changing to happy.

Naruto sweat dropped. Well it seems like he got out of his mess except he had no ring.

" Um.. Ino uh….it's getting waxed." Naruto said thinking of a random excuse quickly.

" Really!" Ino chirped happily. Naruto only nodded his head in agreement and thought of how much money he had in his froggy bank.

--------

Sasuke finished dressing in his pedestrian and walked outside of his hospital room to meet Hinata.

" Ready to go?" She asked happily.

Sasuke looked at her with a confused look on his face.

" You came here in my car and that's how your leaving." Hinata stated answering his non spoken question.

Hinata went to the front desk and signed Sasuke out of the hospital as he waited for her by the entrance. Sadly for Sasuke, Sakura just happened to be starting her shift.

" Sasuke-kun!" She shrieked happily her eyes glowing. She was carrying a giant green tote bag that matched her green Henley with a white shirt underneath. She also had on a mid-thigh blue denim mini-skirt and bright green flip-flops.

Sasuke's ears winced at the pitch of her voice. " Hello, Sakura." He groaned.

" We can go now Sasu- Oh hello Sakura. I haven't seen you in such a long time." Hinata said when she saw her friend.

The joy in Sakura's eyes left the minute she saw Hinata. But what killed her inside was when she saw Sasuke's more relaxed stance and a playful smirk directed towards Hinata.

" Sakura we should really get together some day." Hinata was ranting on but Sakura ignored everything she said. It was worse than she thought. Sakura needed to take immediate action if she wanted to get _her_ Sasuke back. Her heart felt pierced and jealousy over came her.

To Sakura it was totally unfair. She liked Sasuke first, Hinata never even liked Sasuke. She liked Naruto but then in 8th grade when Sasuke developed an interest in her and pursued her, Hinata fell for his charm. It was so unfair to Sakura. She needed to get him back after all she _**loved **_him.

" Sakura, Sakura, are you okay, you're a bit pale?" Hinata asked kindly.

" Huh. Oh yeah I'm fine, just some lack of sleep." Sakura lied easily. " Well I got to go work now. So bye." She said cheerfully hiding her unstable state.

Hinata continued staring at the area Sakura ran off to. For some reason Hinata felt unease from Sakura's presence just then. Sakura also seemed a tad upset.

" Let's go." Sasuke cut through Hinata's thoughts.

" Hm. Yeah let's go." Hinata repeated softly.

" Tch." Sasuke mumbled. _' Stupid girls and there stupid emotions.'_ He thought.

------

Tsunade decided that the hospital was more fun than doing paperwork or training the dobe. So many interesting things happened. Many plans being formed and relationships started or strengthened at the hospital.

She would have to start showing up more often. Ah she couldn't wait to see how this would turn out. _' A Uchiha and a Hyuga. Hmm I wonder how that'll work out, and Haruno seems to be upset by it. For once I think I don't need sake to digest this information but I do need popcorn.' _Tsunade smirked mischeviously.

----------

I'm sorry it took me so long but I had writers block during Sasuke and Hinata's hospital scene that's why I threw in some random NaruIno moment. I hope you enjoy and look what our characters have gotten themselves into now. Some drama has happened in this chapter, let's see a jealous Sakura and a curious Sasuke, hmm what will come in the next Chapter. off to plot the next chapter. Oh and if anyone cares I thought up this new idea for a new Sasuhina story, but since I want to finish this story before I start a new one I'm going to hold off on it for awhile but I might post my idea for the new story next chapter and you guys can decide on whether I should try to do both stories or try and finish this up before I write anything new.


	10. Chapter 10: The Dreams

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

-----------

Chapter 10

In a small city called Konoha all the young boys and girls were slumbering in their beds all seeing symbolistic visions of reference to the daily lives, their fears, their hopes, their inner most thoughts.

**Hinata**

" _Lover's will love, and sky will be blue forever and ever as I stare at you, my love, don't you give up on us, don't you leave me, Because I will never love another like I love you." _

That song was so familiar to her. It brought back memories of her Oka-san. She remembered how her Oka-san would sing that song to her when she had trouble sleeping, and on her parents wedding video her Oka-san sings it to her Otou-san at the reception.

But after her mother's death, her father took all her valuables and locked them up into one room, that he only visits once a year.

" _Lover's will fight, and the sky will change but my love for you will remain the same, so please my love don't give up, don't turn away, because I will never love another like I love you." _

A different more masculine voice sang in with her Oka-san's. Hinata's eyes opened to see a green meadow. Her beautiful mother sitting at a white baby grand piano, wearing a light lavender kimono. She also spotted Sasuke singing along with her mother. He was wearing a white tux with a lavender trim, and holding a bouquet of white roses.

He walked towards her still singing. Hinata was in awe he looked so handsome. Almost like a Prince from one of the fairy tales her mother would tell her when she was younger.

He handed her the bouquet and she took them willingly. She let the beautiful aroma of the roses intoxicate her nose. Sasuke took her hand and led her through a dance.

----------

**Sakura**

Sakura was sitting on a bench near her old school admiring the cherry blossoms. They were so beautiful and blowing in the breeze. She was humming a tune when all of a sudden she saw Sasuke.

" Hello Sakura. May I join you?" He said dreamily.

" S-Sasuke-kun, uh of course!" She chirped, patting down a spot for him right next to her.

He sat down closely beside her his body turned towards her and his knees occasionally brushing hers. Sakura had a light blush on her cheeks. She was so happy.

" Sakura, there's been something I've been wanting to tell you for awhile now." He said leaning closer to her.

" What is it, Sasuke-kun?" She asked leaning closer to him as well.

" Will you be my-"

He was cut off my a sudden gust of wind mixed with snow. All the cherry blossoms froze and fell to the ground and the trees withered. The blue skies turned gray and a figure walked through the deep mist.

Sasuke stared in awe at the obviously female silhouette walking towards them.

Sakura's eyes were wide open trying to figure out who it was.

The mist cleared as the silhouette came nearer and soon the identity was determined to be Hinata. She was wearing a tight simple white dress with a faux fur collar and a pearl belt around the waist.

" Sasuke." Her voice echoed.

" Hinata." He whispered. " Is that you?"

" Yes, Sasuke. I'm back for you. Come with me please." She said pleadingly.

Sasuke got up and walked slowly towards her. " Of course my love."

" Sasuke." She said nearing him.

" Hinata."

" Sasuke. I l-love you." Hinata said embracing him in a hug.

He kissed her forehead. " I love you too, Hinata."

Then they both disappeared in a whirlwind of snow. Sakura sat there her face in shock. How could this happen? How could _her_ Sasuke-kun leave her again? She asked herself crying loudly.

" SASUKE-KUN!" She screamed but no one heard. She cried more. Sakura buried her face into her palms and let the tears fall into her palms.

She was alone again in the dead of winter. Oh how she hated the winter.

--------

**Sasuke**

Sasuke was watching as a younger version of himself was running and running through an empty deserted street. The younger version had to be at least 14. Running from what, Sasuke didn't know. Or maybe he was running towards something. Sasuke just stood there in the air and watched.

The boy turned a couple of streets until he reached a the abandoned compound, Sasuke stumbled upon before when he collapsed. But it didn't look so abandoned at the moment the grass was alive, the house was in good condition and it looked alive.

Sasuke followed his younger version as it entered the compound and as it ran towards a room.

He watched as the younger version of himself stood hand on a door and held his breath before slowly opening it. Sasuke looked inside to see a woman that looked so familiar it hurt his head and a man beside her that scared him. There was blood spilling from the both of them.

Sasuke felt his heart beat faster and faster. He bit his tongue and looked to see man's shoes he slowly looked up to see the killer of the two familiar people. But before he got to the face his younger self was knocked unconscious on the back of the head.

Sasuke felt dizzy too and closed his eyes.

--------

Sasuke woke up. _' What a strange dream, I had. I can hardly remember it, too.' _He thought.

All of a sudden, the song ' Somewhere I Belong' by Linkin Park played signaling that someone was calling his cell.

Sasuke forced himself to get out of bed and walk to the dresser where his cell phone vibrated at the top.

" Hello." He said as he flipped it open.

" _Good Morning Sasuke-san, this is Hiashi Hyuga.'_

" Good morning sir." Sasuke replied remembering the dinner he had at the Hyuga household.

" _I know it's short notice but I was wondering if you would like to have afternoon tea and discuss things at my home at noon?" _He asked.

" Sure." Sasuke said. Picking out a black kimono from his drawer.

" _Wonderful. I shall seen you then." _Then he hung up. ' _Wow.' _Sasuke thought, closing his own phone.

------

**Sakura**

Sakura tossed and turned in her bed. Every once in awhile mumbling ' Sasuke-kun.' Then she suddenly jolted awake. She held herself up with her arms and was breathing in quickly. _' Sasuke.' _She thought.

----

Sakura waited patiently, for her lunch guest to arrive. Every couple of minutes checking her watch. Then she spotted him his long black hair moving side to side as he walked, his assistant following behind.

" Sssssakura. Nice to ssseee you again." A familiar voice said to her as he sat down at the chair across from her.

" Hello." Sakura said bitterly, taking a sip from her caramel mint latte.

" Oh is Sassssssuke and his new love interest getting you down?" Orochimaru asked with fake sincerity.

" I need you to get rid of her." Sakura glared.

" Oh but how darling?" He asked.

" I don't know just don't hurt her in any way."

" Oh thissss will be fun." He said licking his lips.

------

Sorry it took so long for this chapter, just been busy with high school drama, Now anyways here's the chapter, so yeah and next time will be some learning time for Sasuke, I'm watching the Naruto Movie now so I'm gonna stop typing now.


	11. Chapter 11: The Day With The Hyugas

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, and probably will never own it.

**Chapter 11: The Day With The Hyugas**

Sasuke waited outside the door of the enormous Hyuga Manor for someone to open the door. It had been 10 minutes and he was getting irritable.

He rang the bell once more and heard a shuffling of feet.

Soon the door opened and revealed Hinata clad in a lavender satin night gown that only reached a little past her mid thigh and showed a nice amount of cleavage to Sasuke.

Her hair was a little messed up but it looked sexy to Sasuke, and he could feel droplets of blood come out from his nose. He quickly covered his nose with his hand.

Hinata yawned and stretched her arms up, and then finally looked at Sasuke. Her eyes widened as she looked at him. She was trying to figure out if she was still dreaming or awake, when it finally dawned on her that his nose was bleeding.

" Are y-you o-okay?" She asked gently, leaning closer to him to see his nose.

Her closeness definitely did not help his nose bleed. He could see her breasts better and he thought he was going to faint from blood loss.

" I-I'm fine." He said trying to get the words out.

" A-are you s-sure?" She asked innocently and Sasuke felt he was going to tackle her to the ground and do many naughty things.

" Y-yes I'm fine, where's your father." He said quickly.

Hinata bounced up and put her index finger to her lip in thought.

" Ano I think h-he's in the c-courtyard." Hinata stuttered still not realizing what she was wearing.

" O-okay I'm supposed to meet him for lunch." Sasuke stated try to keep his composure.

" Uh-" Hinata was cut off by Neji.

" HINATA! UCHIHA! HINATA WHAT ARE YOU WEARING!" Neji screamed in panic, Neji wasn't stupid he knew why the Uchiha had a nosebleed.

Hinata looked down at her own wardrobe and blushed a dark red. Neji quickly took off his yukata and covered Hinata with it. Leaving himself only garbed in his pink heart boxers.

" Nice boxers." Hanabi stated as she passed the three on her way to the kitchen.

Neji blushed, grabbed Hinata's wrist and ran upstairs dragging the confused girl with him.

' _Wow that was weird.' _Sasuke thought. He went in the direction that Hanabi had went.

Hanabi was sitting on the kitchen counter eating an apple. " What can I do for you?" She asked as she saw Sasuke.

" Could you tell me were your father is?" He asked.

Hanabi jumped down from the counter and eyed Sasuke up and down. " Are you a suitor for my sister?" She asked innocently.

" No." Sasuke stated.

" Too bad." Hanabi replied sadly. " My dad's in the garden which is just past there." She pointed towards a glass door just past the kitchen.

Sasuke nodded his head in gratitude.

--------------

Naruto was fidgeting in his seat his foot kept tapping on the floor and he could barely keep himself seated. He was waiting in the lounge of the hospital for Ino's doctors appointment to be over. She was already 2 months pregnant, she still hadn't begun to show yet.

Ino and the doctor came out of the examination room, Ino was smiling and the doctor had a satisfied look on her face. It eased Naruto's jittery stomach.

" Mr.Uzumaki I'm glad to tell you that everything looks fine, and the baby is developing quite nicely." The doctor stated.

" DO YOU KNOW IF IT'S A BOY OR A GIRL!?" Naruto asked loudly jumping out of his seat.

" Iie, it's still to early to determine that bu-" The doctor was cut off by Ino.

" BAKA! I'M ONLY 2 MONTHS PREGNANT! HOW THE HELL IS SHE SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF IT'S A BOY OR A GIRL!" Ino hit Naruto on head. It oddly enough reminded him of Sakura.

The doctor smiled as Naruto rubbed his head and Ino kept yelling at him. They seemed like the perfect couple to her.

On their way to lunch, Naruto got all quiet.

" What's wrong, baby?" Ino asked worriedly.

Naruto stopped at a traffic light and was silent for a second. " Ino do you think I'll make a good dad?" He kept on staring at the steering wheel.

Ino gave him a small smile even though he couldn't see it. She turned his head to face her. " You'll make an amazing father." She said giving him another small smile.

" Ya really think so?" He asked, eyes shining with hope.

Ino nodded her head. " Yes."

" I think you'll make a great mom too, Ino." He said smiling.

Ino smiled and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto kissed her back and soon their kiss was more heated and passionate.

BEEP!!!!! The car behind Naruto honked, the light had already turned green and was about to turn yellow.

Naruto and Ino separated and Naruto continued driving with a smug look on his face.

' _I'm going to be father._' He thought happily.

-------

Sasuke sat beside Hiashi Hyuga and looked at the garden while sipping some green tea that a currently dressed Hinata made for them since the maids were off today.

Hiashi stared at the beautiful garden started by his late wife, let her rest in peace and taken care of by his beautiful blossoming daughter. (The eldest one of course, Hanabi was better at scheming.)

Hiashi looked utterly at peace and very calm. Sasuke observed. It must have been the garden and the cool breeze that the spring wind was bringing in. Or the beautiful flowers that flowed in the breeze. They were many different colors. Sasuke saw the vivid blues, purples, whites, pinks, yellows and oranges. It was an amazing garden, it even had a koi pond with a bridge and a waterfall. It was the most beautiful sight Sasuke had ever seen.

" Sasuke-san, you must be wondering why I asked you hear for tea today, am I right?" Hiashi asked the young boy.

" Hai, Hyuga-sama." Sasuke said.

" Well Sasuke, you're a promising young lad, and I've heard that you merged your family's company with Sound enterprises, but you want to break free, right?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. How did Hiashi know he was planning on separating Uchiha Inc. from Sound enterprises. " Uh y-yes."

" Hm it was only a guess of mine, since Orochimaru the head of Sound enterprises can be very hard to work with."

" Yes he can be." Sasuke agreed remembering his utterly creepy business partner.

" _Fer Sure Maybe Fer Sure Not Fer Sure F Fer Sure Bom." _Hiashi's cell phone rang.

Sasuke had to hold in his amusement over the highly respected man's ring tone.

" Excuse me but I have to take this." Hiashi said and before he went through the glass door. " You tell anyone about my ring tone and you're dead."

After Hiashi left, Hanabi slipped through and sat beside the young Uchiha.

" Hello." She chirped.

" Hi." He replied back warily. The girl just screamed nuisance to Sasuke.

" You wanna know who my dad's talking too?" Hanabi asked him.

Sasuke stared in her eyes for any sort of sign of deception. But he found none. " Sure." He replied coolly.

" Okay come with me!" Hanabi chirped, jumping up and pulling Sasuke along with her.

Sasuke was dragged along by the young girl into the house and through an intricate route of hallways until he found himself in a secret room with a bunch of junk in it peeking through the door which was apparently according to the young girl locked on the outside only.

He spotted Hiashi Hyuga and they both were listening to the conversation.

" No I refuse to give you Hinata!" Hiashi yelled quietly. (A/N if that's even possible)

Hanabi, and Sasuke couldn't hear what the person on the other line was saying but the voice sounded calm.

" I've found another more suitable suitor with a better business company." Hiashi stated smugly.

Hanabi silently closed the door and backed away from it. " Why'd you do that?" Sasuke hissed silently.

" Sit." The petite girl ordered him and he found himself actually listening.

" I know who my father is talking to." She stated and before Sasuke could say anything she continued. " He's talking to your business associate Orochimaru, and I'm guessing your gone end your partnership with him, for my father is going to ask you to court my sister and inevitably marry her." Hanabi stated.

Wow for a kid, she was pretty smart and Sasuke figured she'd make a good detective one day. " I'm not gonna marry her." Sasuke stated monotonously.

Hanabi's eyes shone with fear for a split second. " YOU HAVE TOO!" She screeched. " If you don't then, Hinata will have to marry that disgusting creepy, old man, and she'll be miserable and we'll never see her again, and she'll have to have his babies, and then one day she'll be so miserable she'll commit suicide, and you'll be the cause of it all." Hanabi panicked.

" Calm down, ehhh." He didn't know the girl's name.

" Hanabi."

" Ok then calm down Hanabi."

Hanabi suddenly lit up with an idea.

3 hours later.

Sasuke left the Hyuga household after a very interesting lunch and dinner. He also had a date the following weekend with none other than Hinata Hyuga. He was on the road to marriage, thanks to a conniving little 17 year old girl who looked 13 to him and a stern negotiator by the name of Hiashi Hyuga. Sasuke almost felt bad for Hinata she had no knowledge of her eventual engagement and marriage, but he didn't feel bad for her for he felt worse for himself. He had come to Konoha for a vacation and he would end up leaving with a bride. His life just sucked.

----

In Hinata's room…

Hinata was sitting at her vanity brushing her long indigo hair as Hanabi was dancing around the room humming a wedding march.

" What's got you so happy?" Hinata asked looking at her sister through the mirror.

" Oh nothing, I just happen to have met my future brother and I approve of him." Hanabi smiled.

" Future Brother? I didn't know father was getting remarried?"

" He's not." Hanabi smirked and continued with her wedding march, while picking Hinata out something to wear for her date in 4 days.

-----------

Here's Chapter 11. I'm sorry for the length of time it takes me to update, but I am a teenager and I have limited free time for i have friends that cannot part with me and an ex-boyfriend to torture, and procrastination, i also am failing biology which sucks. Anyways I will attempt to overcome my procrastination and update sooner, but no promises cause i tend to break those.


	12. Chapter 12: The Date

Finally I update. I kinda wrote myself into a corner in this chapter and after a while I half assed it and then finally I got outa my corner and got the ending of this chapter which i love so yah enjoy.

Disclaimer: Dont own naruto.

--

Hinata found herself in a strange situation at the current moment. There she was soaked with water, her hair a frizzy mess, and, all the stoic boy in front of her could do was laugh.

How dare he laugh at her. She thought of only one thing to do, and that is to seek out revenge. But before she avenged her self she should probably explain how she ended up in her situation to all the dear readers out there.

_It was a bright beautiful sunny Saturday morning. But she just didn't want to get away from her wonderful comfy bed. Ah how the pillows were so soft, Hinata snuggled closer to her pillow, hugging it tightly._ _She suddenly jolted up when she sniffed the familiar scent of " Pancakes!" She said suddenly. _

_But the scent wasn't of any ordinary pancake no it was of her father's 'Famous Blueberry and Chocolate Chip Buttermilk Flapjacks,' that Hiashi only made on special occasions. _

_She tried to remember if today was any special holiday. But her mind came up blank. Hinata pulled herself out of bed, put on her pink fuzzy bunny slippers and her satin pink robe and dragged herself down the stairs._

_When she got downstairs her father instantly greeted her with a mischievous grin on his face, and her father never smiled or grinned so it was quite scary to see him. She instantly detected that something was amiss. _

_Cautiously Hinata sat down and eyed Hanabi who had the same mischievous grin as her father. They both looked like Cheshire cats._

" _Hinata would you like some pancakes?" Her father asked her._

" _Yes, please." Hinata replied completely letting her guard down, she loved pancakes._

_Hiashi gave her a stack of pancakes then sat beside Hanabi and they both watched her eat._

_Hinata took a bite of the blueberry and chocolate ship butter milk pancakes and was instantly lost in a world of great taste and paradise. She was in a dreamy state and very happy at the moment. _

_That's when Hiashi took it as his cue to break the news to her. " Hinata, dear you'll never guess what but Hanabi and I have just done the most wonderful thing for you." Hinata gave him a questioning look. " We got you a date tonight with Uchiha Sasuke." He finished and before she could even react Hiashi was out of the kitchen._

_Hinata's mouth was just wide open, and before she could say anything Hanabi ushered her off to her bedroom muttering things about getting ready. _

_A couple of hours later a protesting Hinata was dressed in a long light purple skirt with a yellow tank top and for her modesty a denim jacket. Her long indigo hair was curled and left down, and she had light make up on her face. _

_She had finally accepted that she was going on a date with Sasuke even though she didn't like how she was forced into it and Hinata was kind of excited about it. The doorbell rang and Hiashi answered it. _

" _Right on time. Just what I like in a man." He greeted Sasuke. Hinata came down with Hanabi and they both greeted him._

" _Ready to go?" He asked Hinata._

" _Yea." _

_Hiashi took Sasuke's hand and shook it leaving a pamphlet in his hand, without Hinata noticing and they had some agreement in their eyes._

_Then Sasuke lead Hinata to the his car. He opened the door for her. It was a quiet drive with some chatting. He had taken her to Shinjuku Gyoen, one of the largest parks in Tokyo._

_Sasuke opened the door for Hinata and then went to the trunk of his car and pulled out a picnic basket and a blanket. _

_Sasuke led her by a cherry blossom tree and he set down the blanket and the picnic basket. _

_Hinata sat down on the blue checkered blanket. She watched as Sasuke pulled out two rice balls, (poorly made might she add) chicken salad, 2 stuffed tomatoes, and 2 bottles of what looked like beer._

" _A-ano Sasuke-san I, um I really d-don't drink a-alcohol." Hinata stated._

" _I figured so, that's why I got you non-alcoholic beer." He replied turning the bottle and showing it to her._

_Hinata smiled softly. " Arigatou." She couldn't help but blush. _

_They sat drinking there beers, and Hinata had to admit that she really didn't like the taste of the beer very much but she didn't show it. _

" _What's your favorite color?" Sasuke just asked out of nowhere staring at the clouds._

" _Lavender." She said softly staring at the clouds with him. " What's your favorite color?"_

" _Yellow." He mumbled. _

" _Really?" She asked holding in a giggle._

" _The dobe rubbed off on me." Sasuke mumbled looking in the other direction trying but failing to hide the red that kissed his skin from embarrassment. _

_They were quiet for a moment until Sasuke decided to break the silence. " I'm bored. Let's do something." _

" _Ano, w-what should w-we do?" Hinata said looking at how adorable Sasuke looked at that moment and fighting the urge to lay his head on her lap and play with his lovely black tresses._

" _Let's….play….TAG!" Sasuke poked Hinata and got up and started running. She wasn't going to let him get away so easily she got up and started chasing him. _

_People stared at the two fully grown adults running around at the park._

_Sasuke ran to the playground were the little kids were playing and attempted to jump over a swing in his way but got his leg caught on the chain of the swing and fell forward. Hinata whom couldn't stop her motion in time fell over the swing and landed on Sasuke's back. Hinata didn't know why but Sasuke's body tensed as he felt her on his back._

_Her lips were right by his ear and he could feel the moist air that was her breath. Hinata said in a seductive whisper. (A/N not purposely) " Tag your it." She got off Sasuke and made a dash. _

_He couldn't help but smirk and soon he got up and chased her. Sasuke being much faster than Hinata was able to catch up with her quickly and he was quite close to tagging her, if only it weren't for that damned rock that looked to be the size of a cat. Sasuke soon tripped again and Hinata declared herself winner of the game since Sasuke never was able to keep up with her after tripping on that rock._

_Hours past ( A/N I hate this chapter and so that's why it may seem lousy and weird) _

_The sun had set and Hinata and Sasuke were now looking at the pond underneath the bridge they were standing on. _

" _It's beautiful isn't it?" Hinata asked Sasuke as she leaned on the weak railing of the bridge._

" _Yeah." He replied looking at Hinata as she stared at the pond._

_Hinata saw a family of ducks swimming under the bridge and leaned more on the railing trying to see them. _

_The weak railing of the bridge couldn't support the pressure Hinata was putting on it, as she tried to look farther down and it snapped. SPLASH! Hinata fell into the pond which was only 3 ft deep and was a foot away from the bridge so she wasn't injured._

_Sasuke chuckled at her. _

And that dear readers is how she ended up in her current situation.

Sasuke after enjoying her fall, kneeled down on the bridge and lent her a hand. Hinata thinking ever so quickly and mischievously took his hand and pulled him with all her strength into the pond.

A **wet** Uchiha is **not **a happy Uchiha. Hinata quickly learned as he glared at her. But right before she was about to apologize he did something she would have never thought he would ever do.

He splashed her with water. Hinata wiped her already wet face and splashed Sasuke back.

He smirked and soon the two twenty one year olds were splashing each other with water and chasing each other in the pond. But unfortunately for them park security came and enlightened them on the rule of no swimming in the ponds even though technically they weren't swimming.

Sasuke and Hinata dried themselves off and Sasuke led Hinata to a hill. They put there picnic blanket down on the grassy hill and laid upon it watching the stars.

" Sasuke, look a shooting star!" Hinata chirped happily.

He turned his head towards her and said, " Let's make a wish then."

Hinata smiled and closed her eyes and wished upon the star. She then opened her eyes and looked at Sasuke who was looking back at her.

With a smirk he asked her, " What did you wish for."

" If I tell you then it won't come true."

" Fine then I won't tell you what I wished for." Sasuke baited her.

" Uchiha Sasuke, you shall never know what I wished for." Hinata said teasing him.

" Oh really." He picked himself up and sat Indian style.

" Yes really." She jolted up and turned towards him sitting Indian style as well.

" Well, I guess I'll just have to get it out of you the hard way." He said huskily.

Hinata's heart melted on the inside. " Try to." She whispered determined. Sasuke stared into her pearl eyes and saw that the shy timid girl was also feisty and strong. He was mesmerized by her eyes and instinctively leaned closer to her face.

Hinata also stared into his obsidian eyes and saw the desire in them like when they were younger he always looked at her the way he was looking now. She leaned closer towards him too. Her eye lids slowly closed as did his. There lips were barely touching but soon he got closer there lips collided together forming a kiss as sweet and romantic like two young teenagers who fell in love for the first time.

" _Make a wish."_

" _W-why?" _

" _Because it's your birthday."_

" _What'd you wish for."_

" _I'm n-not telling."_

" _Are you still mad?"_

" _N-no." _

" _Then please tell me."_

" _Fine. I-I w-wished for you to never leave me." _


	13. Chapter 13: The Pain

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Naruto.

--

" Where have you been all day, do you know what time it is, young man!" Naruto scolded Sasuke as he entered the apartment.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow questioningly. " 9:15." He stated as he closed the door and quietly made his way to the couch.

" Oh really? I thought it was later. Anyways, your not getting off that easy. Where have you been?"

" Nowhere important." Sasuke replied grabbing a random book of the table and reading the cover. _' Parenting Tips for Dummies.' _The cover read. Sasuke snorted.

" Dobe, why do you have a book of parenting tips?"

Naruto put on a goofy smile on his face and joined his friend on the couch. " CAUSE, I'M GONNA HAVE A BABY!" Naruto exclaimed.

" Congratulations, who's the father."

" Asshole." Naruto glared at Sasuke and got off the couch beside him and moved to an armchair.

" I'm going to go sleep now then." Sasuke stated getting off the couch and making his way to the room he was staying in.

A couple of minutes passed and the eerie quietness of Naruto's apartment scared him.

" WAIT SASUKE DON'T LEAVE ME!" Naruto shouted, running towards Sasuke's room.

--

Hinata was confused.

Sasuke had called her two days after their date and asked her to go on another and she wasn't sure if she should go. Although she did agree to go on another one with him.

She was headed to ask the all knowing substitute therapist, Anko!

Hinata stood in front of the bright green door to the office of her regular therapist. She looked at the name. Maito, Gai. That wasn't whom she was planning to see today. She needed a woman's advice.

--

" S-shikamaru." She stuttered. The vase in her hand dropped and broke into many pieces.

Every thing seemed to slow down and without realizing it she found her arms tightly around Shikamaru and her eyes filled with tears.

--

" No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Anko said to Hinata after taking a swig of rum and hearing Hinata's 'dilemma.'

" So you think I shouldn't go on the date with Sasuke." Hinata stated sadly.

" Yes, it's a bad idea. This guy is trouble, if he hurt you once he'll just hurt you again." Anko replied, looking at the door every once in a while.

Hinata noticed this and looked back at the door wondering what could be there.

" But a-ano, he's different now."

" LIES! Guys never change. They say they do but they don't really." Anko pounded her fist on the desk. " Hinata as your temporary therapist, I say NO!"

" Hina-chan don't listen to the psychiotic man-hating bitch, go on the date with Sasuke." A familiar voice said, throwing the door open.

" Kurenai-sensei!" Hinata chirped. She jumped up and gave her former high school teacher a hug. The last time she had seen her was a month ago at Naruto's party.

Hinata noticed something different about her sensei. " Your not pregnant anymore." She stated.

Kurenai smiled. " Nope, I gave birth, two weeks ago to a healthy baby girl, We named her, Haruko."

" Haruko, springtime. What a beautiful name. I can't wait to see my little goddaughter." Hinata stated happily. She was the godmother of Kurenai's children. Her son Asuma Jr. and now her daughter Haruko. Kiba and Shino were both the godfathers.

" Get out Kurenai. I don't need you corrupting her mind." Anko said, trying to shoo the red eyed woman out.

" Ah, your still mad about me, forcing you into that date on Friday?" Kurenai asked smirking proudly.

" I don't need any men in my life." Anko crossed her arms.

" Oh stop being so childish. Everyone deserves to fall in love at least once in their lifetime. You'll be lucky and fall in love twice."

" Oh yeah, cause it worked out so great the first time." Sudden sadness seized Anko's eyes.

" Forget about him. He was too old for you anyway. You were 15 and he was 39. Do you know how wrong that was." Kurenai said trying to cheer up her friend.

Hinata looked at the two women. She was confused beyond belief.

" Yes. But I loved him…" Anko said. Her voice was soft and distant. Something Hinata never heard from the usually loud woman.

It saddened Hinata. To know that Anko had suffered heartache. ' _Just like me.' _Hinata thought.

Kurenai noticed the sad expression on Hinata's face and decided to do what she came to do.

" Well no use being upset about the past. Let's focus on the future." Anko and Hinata both snapped out of their thoughts.

--

As Hinata was driving home after her meeting with Kurenai and Anko. Kurenai had convinced her to go on her date with Sasuke. She had told Hinata to follow her gut.

Hinata thought about all the heartache in the world. How common it was. After all in high school she was heart broken when Sasuke left. Anko was heart broken too when she was betrayed by her lover.

Hinata didn't know why but she thought of Ino. She remembered senior year when Asuma-sensei was killed. His student were devasted and so was Kurenai-sensei who had been dating him and also happened to be pregnant with his child. But the three that were most effected by Asuma-sensei's death, were his prized students. Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji.

After his death, Shikamaru had started smoking. Chouji was in mourning, and Ino was too busy trying to comfort her boyfriend and her best friend she had neglected herself.

Ino and Shikamaru had been dating for all four years of high school and had been best friends before that. Everyone thought they were going to get married one day. But Asuma-sensei's death changed that.

Shikamaru had been so devasted, he not only started smoking but he dropped out of high school and just left.

When he left he had said goodbye to Ino and Chouji, he told Ino that he may come back one day.

Never the less, Ino was beyond depressed. She was destroyed. She had lost both her sensei and her boyfriend, all in a matter of months.

Hinata had still been upset over Sasuke at the time and didn't take a lot of notice in Ino's life. Until that one day…

_It was three weeks till prom, and four until graduation._

_Hinata sat in the school courtyard by herself, reading ' The Aeneid' in the original latin, for her latin class._

_  
She hadn't really spoken to her friends in weeks. She didn't know what was happening in their lives either._

_As Hinata read her book. Something caught her attention. It was Ino's beautiful golden locks. The once long flowing hair was now cut short. Ino was almost unrecognizable with the new shorter hair. _

_Ino loved her hair. It was strange that she would cut it. That was Hinata's first sign of something being amiss._

_Later that day. _

_Hinata sat in her calculus class and spent the whole time looking out the window. She was thinking about Sasuke. She wondered where he was and what he could be doing at that moment. _

_Blond hair caught her attention. She saw Ino out on the field. Just standing there. That's when Hinata decided she was walking home with Ino._

_After school._

" _Ino-chan. Want to walk home today?"_

" _Hmm sure." Ino replied. She seemed distant to Hinata._

_For most of the way they were both quiet silent, except for the casual small talk Hinata tried to make. But Ino would answer her with one word answers._

_They reached Ino's house and Ino waved her hand and walked towards her home. _

_But before she got inside, Hinata yelped. " I want to know what's wrong with you!"_

_Ino turned her head slightly to the side to look back at Hinata. Her normally sparkling blue eyes, looked cold and empty._

_Hinata felt shivers run down her spine._

" _Come with me." Ino said with an apathetic tone._

_Hinata followed her into the house._

_Ino led her to the kitchen table and gestured for Hinata to sit._

" _Do you want some coffee?" Ino asked as she prepared to make a pot._

" _S-sure." Hinata replied._

" _How do you like your coffee?"_

" _ano..black." _

_Ino brought over two mugs of coffee and handed Hinata one. _

_They sat in silence for awhile just drinking coffee._

_Hinata was debating with herself on whether or not she should say something. When Ino suddenly spoke._

" _He's gone. He took a plane and left." Ino stated. Her voice slightly shaky._

_Hinata knew by him she meant Shikamaru. After all he just recently dropped out._

_Ino's eyes starting to get all watery and her body was trembling._

_It struck something in Hinata's heart. Seeing her friend so broken reminded her of her own pain._

_Hinata got up from her seat and wrapped her arms around Ino in a sort of hug. She stroked Ino's hair and whispered reassuring words. Like her mother used to do when she was younger._

" _Thank you, Hina-chan." _

_--_

Hinata pulled up into the driveway and got out of the car.

' _I've got birds on my ears and a devil on my shoulder, and a phone to the other and I can't get a hold of her what's a crush to do? What's a crush to do? When-'_

Hinata's phone rang.

" Hello?"

" H-hina-chan. I need your help." Ino's voice rang desperately.

Hinata walked back to her car.

--

" Hinata, he's back. He's really back. I've been dreaming of this moment for years, and I'm so happy but yet I feel guilty."

" Is it because of Naruto?" Hinata asked.

Ino nodded.

" Shikamaru asked me to go to dinner with him on Friday, and I accepted."

Hinata sipped her tea. Ino studied Hinata's face for a response.

Minutes of silence passed.

" Follow your heart."

" What? Hinata that sounds like something from a movie. How is that going to help me." Ino sighed. ' _My heart wants the both of them.' _

" Let's go to the park." Hinata said randomly and dragged Ino out.

--

It's so soap opera like. Well whatever. I'm having a good summer how bout you? I'll try to update sooner.


	14. Chapter 14: The Second Date

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto**.

--

**Chapter 14**: The Second Date

Sasuke pulled at his hair out of frustration. None of his wardrobe looked good. He went through 8 different outfits and couldn't find anything perfect enough for his date with Hinata. He didn't even know why he was trying so hard to look good.

' _God, I'm acting like a teenage girl. The dobe must be rubbing off on me.' _He thought.

He decided to go into Naruto's room while Naruto wasn't home and ' borrow' something.

He wasn't at all surprised to see Naruto's room was bright orange. With a water bed and was obnoxiously decorated with large and tacky things.

He opened the closet to find it was a walk-in closet.

" Figures." He muttered to himself.

' _Hmm it's a fancy restaurant, so a nice suit will do. If only he has something nice and not bright.' _

Sasuke found a bunch of suits and looked through them till he found one he liked.

He pulled out a black suit with thin purple pinstripes and a purple shirt underneath it.

' _It'll do.' _

--

Hinata threw another shirt onto her growing pile of clothing. She couldn't find anything to wear for her date with Sasuke. Nothing was appealing enough. She wanted to make his mouth drop. She didn't even know why she was trying so hard to look good.

' _God, it's like I'm 15 again.'_ She thought.

Thinking back to her teen years she fell onto her pile of clothes and thought.

For the first time since she first saw Sasuke, Hinata cried for him.

She didn't realize how much she needed him, and missed him till he was back.

' _When was the last time I truly smiled after Sasuke had left. Hmph it was our last date.' _

Hinata continued to sob on the pile of clothes.

Hiashi whom was walking down the hall heard sobbing and quickly walked towards the source.

He peaked through the door of Hinata's room to see her sitting on a pile of clothes, crying.

' _She looks so much like her mother. sigh I should probably be a good father for once in her life.' _

He walked over to Hinata and bent down on one knee. He lifted her chin up to look him in the eyes.

" O-otou-san?" Hinata said softly.

" Hinata, it seems you can't find a suitable outfit for your date with Sasuke, right." He said smiling slightly.

She only nodded her head, and pink tinted her cheeks.

" I've got the perfect dress, for you to wear. Come with me." He said, getting up and then helping Hinata up. He took Hinata's hand and led her to one of the storage rooms.

Hinata saw her mother's armoire and knew what her father was going to do.

Hiashi opened the armoire and took out a white dress with light blue undertones. The dress was a simple elegant dress with thin baby blue straps. Hinata had seen her mother wearing the dress a couple of times before in the garden when she was younger.

Hinata chirped. " It's perfect!" She grabbed the dress and ran to her room to try it on.

Hiashi smiled. He remembered back 6 years ago when he found out, Sasuke dumped her.

Fatherly instinct and taken over him and made him want to kill Sasuke, but instead he had hired private investigators to find out everything they could about him.

When he had found out what happened to the poor boy, he didn't blame him for dumping Hinata, he was almost thankful too. He had wanted to tell Hinata about what happened to the boy, but he couldn't bear to tell her the horrible news. So instead he had put the file away somewhere secretly hoping she would find it. But Hinata wasn't anything like Hanabi, she didn't snoop around and look through things.

Hiashi felt slightly guilty that Hinata was suffering for no reason. But now things were better and she would probably find out about what happened to Sasuke, six years ago eventually.

Hiashi took a hair pin from his late wife's jewelry box and went to see Hinata in the dress.

She was dancing around the room and applying some make up.

" You look beautiful, just like your mother." He said putting a blue diamond butterfly shaped clip in her hair. " Perfect."

Hinata smiled. " Thank you, Otou-san."

DING-DONG!

" Oh it's Sasuke!" Hinata squeaked. She scurried around the room gathering her things.

" Bye, Otou-san." She kissed him on the cheek and ran out the door.

He smiled. " Goodbye, Hina-**chan.**" He hadn't called her by her pet name since her mother was alive.

Hinata heard it and smiled. Feeling much happier.

--

Sasuke and Hinata arrived at a new 5-star Italian restaurant that had opened in downtown Konoha.

They were seated and they ate and made small talk. Both enjoying each other's company.

The night was going well and they were now driving back home.

Sasuke stopped in front of Hinata's house. He seemed to be completely fascinated by the steering wheel. They were both utterly silent just sitting there staring at the house. Neither wanting the night to end so soon.

Sasuke sighed. He didn't really want to say what he was about to say, for it was so unlike him. He didn't normally show any interest in socializing anyway. But he didn't want to leave that night and never see her again. Or never take a chance on her and live the rest of his life wandering '_what if?'_

He cleared his throat and concentrated on his dashboard. " Hinata."

Hinata jumped a bit hearing his voice after all the silence. She turned and looked at his face and concentrated on his beautiful features. " Hm?"

He sighed again. " Ok, I don't normally do this, but I wish to see you more often."

Hinata smiled slightly. Butterflies seized her stomach. She couldn't help it but break out into a big grin.

" I'd like to see you more often, too." He turned his head and looked at her with a surprised face.

Sasuke didn't know whether to lean over and kiss her or to just remain sitting silent staring at her beautiful pearl like eyes.

Kami. He felt so unlike himself. He felt as though there were butterflies in his stomach. His mind was cluttered with all these thoughts of how she would react if he were to do anything. He didn't want the night to end. He just wanted to stare at her forever, and hold her, and protect her. He wanted to kiss away her tears when she was sad. He had no clue why but he felt as though he knew her well, he loved her.

' _Oh my god. What am I thinking. I barely know her, right. You can't fall in love that easily. Besides, I am Sasuke Uchiha, strong, silent, and cold-hearted. I don't fall in love. I can't possibly care for others Or can I?' _

He felt vulnerable and he didn't like it. Sasuke suddenly wanted to leave.

But before he could do anything, he felt soft, warm lips on his own.

Sasuke just stared at her, he felt so at peace. He quickly reacted to her kiss and kissed her back with more passion.

Hinata knew just how to kiss him. His senses felt sharpened and electrified by her touch.

He leaned over her and put his hands on her cheeks to steady her face.

Sasuke had put his tongue in between her lips asking for permission, in which she obliged she opened her mouth only slightly and he inserted his tongue in.

His tongue swirled around her mouth familiarizing itself in there. He massaged her mouth and tongue with his own. It sent shivers down her spine. He could tell she liked it and he almost smirked into his kiss.

Hinata wrapped her arms around his neck and was playing with his hair twisting it softly in between her fingers.

She knew from when they had been younger that it drove him wild, and from the way he deepened the kiss, she knew it still did.

Hinata had finally parted from Sasuke after making out in front of her house for an hour.

She smiled at the thought of it. She was so happy. She had Sasuke back. Her heart could never forget its first love. But always in the back of her mind there was the fact that he couldn't even remember her. She wanted him to remember. She wanted him to remember how he hurt her. Her eyebrows furrowed in slight anger and all that pain came back to her.

She went to her room. No one had acknowledged her presence yet in the Hyuga home. Hinata went straight into her shower and completely ignored the disturbance in her room.

Feeling the warm water hit her body felt so good. It calmed and relaxed her. Finally she could do some good thinking. She always thought the best in the shower for it was relaxing and she felt cleaner afterwards.

Hmm Sasuke Uchiha, was the biggest mystery to her. She enjoyed every second of that. His mysteriousness and his aloofness, made her suffer like no other, always trying to figure out what's on his mind. But she loved that.

She had initiated the kiss in the car and she was so happy she did. But it was so unlike her. She had been watching his eyes and saw that he was thinking. She didn't like the range of emotions passing through his eyes though. When she saw an annoyed look on his face she couldn't help herself, she just kissed him to get that look off his face, of course she was worried he would reject her and she'd be heartbroken again. But she was happy she took the chance. The feeling of doing some daring, it was new to her. She enjoyed it so much though.

She had never ever in her life done something exciting and daring. She would always take the safe road. She even got several tickets for driving to slow. She was quite boring. But with Sasuke, her boring bland self disappeared and turned into someone who would take risks.

She enjoyed the adrenaline rush that came with doing daring things. She wanted so badly now to feel that rush again. Hmm she would need to muster up the courage to do something crazy and wild.

She smiled at the thought. Come on, imagine her, the safe boring girl, doing something crazy and wild. Like bungee-jumping or sky diving. It just didn't happen.

She'd need to change that soon.

Hinata got out of the shower and dried herself off, then she changed into her pajamas, and brushed her hair.

She was still smiling at her thoughts when she exited the bathroom.

She felt a cool draft hit her. She looked to see her bedroom window wide open and the curtain blowing into the room.

' _Hmm that's strange. I don't remember opening my window before leaving. One of the maids, or Hanabi must have aired out the room.' _She thought as she closed the window and locked it.

She noticed something on her bed. As she approached it she saw a single black rose and a letter.

Hinata picked up both items. She examined the rose and felt a bit morbid. Black roses always signified death.

She began reading the parchment.

The rose fell from her hand.

--

Omg cliff hanger. What do you think the note said? Or from whom it is. Ah the suspense. Hmm the whole kiss scene was inspired by my latest boyfriend whom is now my ex cuz i dumped him. hahha. so yeah. I like this chapter somewhat. So yeah here it is, i hope i didn't take that long to update, but as i delve into deeper plots it's harder into thinking everything through and making it flow. I have too many ideas. haha so yeah here it is. I think I'm gonna go get hot cocoa now. :D


	15. Chapter 15: The Note

In the previous chapter...

_She noticed something on her bed. As she approached it she saw a single black rose and a letter._

_Hinata picked up both items. She examined the rose and felt a bit morbid. Black roses always signified death._

_She began reading the parchment._

_The rose fell from her hand._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the coolest guy in the universe!

--

Chapter 15: The Note

_My dearest Hinata,_

_It is I, your soon to be betrothed. I've been watching you for the past couple weeks. I'm not liking what I'm seeing. You my love are spending too much time with Uchiha Sasuke. Do you even know about his dark past. You probably do not. But now to the point of this lovely note. If you want no harm to come to Uchiha-san again then come to 33 b-_

" DAMN IT! She ripped it off." He angrily pounded his fist against the wall.

" What are we going to do nii-san, we can't tell father."

" We have to save her."

--

2 weeks later…….

' _I'm sorry but the number you have dialed is not in service, please try again later.' _Sasuke pulled at his hair in frustration after hearing that for the umpteenth time. He threw his cell onto his bed.

He had been trying to call Hinata for the past two weeks but her phone was always out of service. He tried asking about her through Ino, but the pregnant blond said she didn't know. He even went to the Hyuga house to try to find her, but according to Neji, she was out, and he didn't know when she was coming back. _' Bullshit. He's so overprotective he probably has body guards follow her.' _

Sasuke gloomily forced himself into the shower. As the cold water hit his warm body he grimaced.

' _I will find her.'_

_--_

" Ino what's wrong?" Shikamaru asked as he saw his ex-girlfriend outside his door with tears in her eyes.

" It's H-hinata s-she.. She's gone." Ino sobbed into his shoulder.

She didn't know why she went to Shikamaru, instead of Naruto. It must have been force of habit.

" Ino, what do you mean she's gone?" Shikamaru asked her sincerely, looking at her sad blue eyes, it tugged his heart strings seeing her tears.

Ino told him about the note that Neji and Hanabi found in Hinata's room.

Shikamaru pulled her into his embrace and stroked her hair. _' Shit. This is bad.' _He thought.

" Ino, you have to alert the authorities."

" But Neji and Hanabi instructed me not to do so." She sobbed.

" You, have to alert them Ino, Neji, and Hanabi can't find her on their own." He let go of Ino and looked her in the eye. He was very serious at the moment.

" I c-can't. Hiashi, and Sasuke they can't find out." Ino stated, tears starting to stream down her face.

Shikamaru sighed. He wiped away Ino's tears. He lost himself in her crystal blue eyes. " I promise you they won't find out. We'll go together and alert the police." He whispered calmly. Their faces were merely inches away.

Shikamaru leaned in and softly kissed Ino on the lips and she responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Shikamaru was no idiot, he noticed, Ino's growing stomach and knew that she was pregnant. He noticed the engagement ring on her left hand. But yet it still didn't stop him from wanting Ino. After all she was his from the beginning, wasn't she?

--

This is extremely short, and i'm sorry for that. But I couldn't thinking of anything else that wouldn't ruin the format of this chapter. so yeah forgive me, at least i updated right? Well anyways I must announce to you all that I am failing geometry:( yes it's very sad since I've never failed anything before, i've always been an A student. :( But anyways my teacher suckish and the whole class is failing, so yeah, getting to the point, because i'm failing geometry and my brother and sister our doing poorly in school my parents have lost all hope and decided to enforce a new rule which is no computer or television on weekdays only studying :( it sucks so much, so if you thought i barely updated before well now it'll be even less... cuz weekends are my friend days... altho i've been grounded for the past week... -.- so because of my stubborness i will try to have an hour or more each weekend to write this story, so that you my amazing fans will have somethign to read, and along with that i will put a chapter recap at the top for all the newer chapters, since people may forget what happened in the chapters before since my updates are after a while. So yeah and I think that's basically everything, so now I'm off to dye my hair a strawberry blond color! ( hope it works since my roots are dark brown and the rest of my hair is light brown.. : D)

Oh and btw, KILL HANNAH IS THE MOST AMAZING BAND IN THE WORLD! ( i just had to add that, i've gone kill hannah crazy lately, you guys should check them out, i mean really they are quite awesome) ;D

Have a good day/weekend everyone!


	16. Chapter 16: The Currently Unnamed

_Recap_

_'" We have to save her."' _

_'' I will find her.''_

_' Shikamaru leaned in and softly kissed Ino on the lips and she responded by kissing him back and wrapping her arms around his neck.'_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto.

--

Chapter 16: The Currently Unnamed Chapter

Naruto didn't know why, but his heart ached. He thought about Ino. His love.

He loved her smile, and he loved how her eyes would sparkle when she was ecstatic. He loved her smell, she always smelled like flowers. He loved her energy. He loved how stubborn she was. He loved how she could put anyone in their place. He loved how on sunny days she would always get a perfect tan and poke fun about how he would get sunburn, but then later would take care of him and rub lotion on his sun burnt shoulders and cheeks. He loved it when she stated things in a matter of fact voice. He loved waking up next to her, and watching her sleep. He loved how she would cuddle him in her sleep but in public she would beat him. Most of all he loved how she was his, and his only.

Naruto missed Ino terribly at that moment. He decided to call her.

But yet it seems he misplaced his phone.

He got up from the couch and started frantically searching for his phone.

--

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T SEARCH FOR HER!" Ino shouted angrily at the police man in the desk in front of her. Her and Shikamaru were now at the Konoha police station.

" Well, um a-according to you ma'am that she left on her own accord, if it was her choice than um we c-can't do nothing about it." The man behind the desk, said nervously. The blond woman scared him terribly, just like another blond mayor he knew of. He shuddered thinking of the drunken blond.

Ino glared daggers at the officer, she was just about ready to attack him but Shikamaru, sensing this, grabbed her forearm and shot her a look that said 'Don't do anything stupid.'

She refrained herself from tackling the small bodied man.

" Bastard." She mumbled.

The police officer heard her, but chose to ignore the comment. Politely he asked, " Is there anything else ya need, ma'am?"

Ino was about to tell him off but Shikamaru cut her off.

" Yes, can you give us the address for a man by the name of Orochimaru (insert last name here)"

" Um sure sir." The man went into an office and came back minutes later with a very big book.

Ino looked at him as though he were a god. (A/N idk whether it's supposed to be capital or lowercase, if it's a god, then it would be referring to as more than one right, so then it would be lowercase cause it's not the same god as the one I believe in, right?) Shikamaru smirked.

--

" Where or where did our Sasuke-kun go?" A creepily high voice asked. " Do you know where he went, Hina-**hime**?" The voice said grabbing hold of the girl's chin, forcing her to look at him.

" What did you do to him, you bastard!?" A very strong serious voice said.

" Now, now, that's no way for a lady to talk. Such a foul word. Speak only when spoken to , love." He planted a kiss on her cheek, she turned her face away and disgust was apparent on her features. " Don't worry, I'll take care of you, I'll teach you how to be the perfect bride." He grazed her cheek softly.

--

" Sasuke-kun! Wait, wait up." An annoyingly high voice shrieked.

He stopped and turned to see the bright pink hair that could only belong to one person. Sakura.

" What do you want, Sakura?" He asked, stopping in his path, right in front of Ichiraku. The dobe's favorite ramen place.

" Can I walk with you." The pink girl said it so innocently and sincerely. He looked at her eyes and saw no intention, to try to kiss him or be all over him, it seemed to him she just purely wanted company. According to Naruto she had seemed quite lonely and depressed lately. _' Hmm. Maybe she finally got over me.' _He thought.

" Fine." He groaned, to show he was doing her a favor.

Her eyes lit up. " Thank you, Sasuke-kun." She chirped as sweetly and as gratefully as possible.

An innocent stroll with not so innocent intentions.

Sakura was getting better at acting.

--

I have a new proposition for you all, Update weekly with short chapters, or update montly with long chapters? Your decision. I find it so much easier to write shorter chapters though, and that's how this was born, plus all those great reviews i got made me happy and i was like ' Hmm i'm gonna be nice and write a chapter for them.' So yeah... that's basically all i have to say for this chapter, oh and i hope you guys like this chapter. I noticed I don't write details at all, because of the fact when i write I see it all as a movie in my head or tv show with different scenes, but i don't know if anyone else sees it in their head like that, if you do please tell me, for i always feel as though i'm writing a dialouge for a play or movie rather than a story, altho when i read detailed books i want kill myself for it's too much detail, and idk my imagination kind of goes into like sleep mode during that time, and writing very detailed is a pain, but if you guys want more details than I'll do it. So yeah... i really like your inputs on things and critiscm as long as it's not something like ' you suck go die' - which thankfully i've never received in a review, but yeah just tell me your input and thoughts on stuff, since this story isn't just like mine, it's your guys too since you actually read, so yeah.. and that's one of the advantages of fanfiction, you guys have a say in what happens unlike a book where everything is already typed and you have no influence in it, so yeah... that's all.

Everyone have a great weekend! (i have a 3 day weekend, but i'm not sure about the rest of you, so yeah just have a great weekend, no matter whether it's a 2 day or 3 day, or whatever amount of days you get, lol. The weather's been nice lately too, so don't like waste the good weather on my story, get out in the sun and have some fun too, i can't get out because i'm grounded and i'm home watching enviously as people are out and about, i miss the sunlight! it's a great thing, the smell of fall weather, the leaves changing colors, the chilly air, there is just something about fall and winter weather that i love too be outside in.)

So yeah i'm gunna stop typing now...

ENJOY! :D


	17. Chapter 17: The Smell Of

_Recap:_

_" Yes, can you give us the address for a man by the name of Orochimaru_ ..."

_" Where or where did our Sasuke-kun go?" A creepily high voice asked. " Do you know where he went, Hina-hime?" The voice said grabbing hold of the girl's chin, forcing her to look at him._

_Sakura was getting better at acting._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, I just "borrow" his characters. : D

--

Chapter 17: The Smell of ...

There was a dark room, only one window in it. The light struggled to get in through the heavy curtains, and found slight cracks to shed light upon.

There was two people in the room. A man and a woman.

The woman was beautiful. She had long indigo hair and a pretty soft face.

The woman was in a black dress it covered her body completely.

The woman was sitting on a chair. Her arms were tied together and so were her ankles.

The man was tall and old, quite lean as well. He had silky long black hair and skin so white it was sickly. He had sly yellow eyes that made anyone wary.

The man and the woman eyed each other. But not like lovers did. No, they both held a steady gaze, the man had a smug look on his face, and the woman had a distressed yet slightly angry look on hers.

" Soon we will be married, Hina-_hime. _Then, Ita-kun, you and I can be one big happy family. Ita-kun and I were such a broken family before."

The man bent down and kissed his bride to be on the lips. It was a chaste kiss. No hidden intentions. Even though he was a crazy man, he had morals. He believed in no sex till the wedding night.

--

Somewhere not too far from there, there was a boy, more like a young man, but he still had a lot of growing up to do, before he could become a real man.

It was 10 o'clock in the morning. The boy.. erm young man normally got up at 6, but today he was locked in a dream. He couldn't wake up even if he wanted too.

_I was running, from what I don't know. I was just running. Maybe I was running towards something. My feet were taking me to who knows where? It was raining and it was night time. I'm in the sound village, my apartment isn't that far from here. I suddenly knew what I was running toward. Sound enterprises. This all seemed eerily familiar to me. _

_My body stopped at and my head turned up. I saw an overpass bridge and on it was a silhouette figure. It was a man I think. I felt weird chills run down my back. The figure was saying something I couldn't hear, it just didn't surface in my mind. My mouth was moving, I was yelling. Yet I heard nothing. _

_This was all so bizarre, It felt so familiar._

_Then I saw blood running from my side, Someone cut me, but my body had moved and missed most of the cut, just get slightly torn. _

_Whoever tried to cut me, was wearing a black cloak and had a mask on. He carried a katana. The person came back and my body and him were fighting. _

_He tried swinging at my head, and I ducked down and did a low roundhouse kick to the masked person. The person fell but quickly got up and they continued fighting._

_My body picked up a lid to a trashcan from a nearby house and used it for defense against the sword._

_We continued fighting for a while, and then I found that the mysterious person had disappeared and I was talking to the figure on the overpass again. (Ok more like yelling at him.)_

_I felt the hair's on my back stand up, the first real feeling I've had this whole dream, and then I felt a sharp pain to my head, I fell on the ground._

_Before I drifted off into unconsciousness, I saw lavender._

_-- _

Sasuke jolted out of bed.

He touched his head, his scar hurt immensely. He had a feeling that his dream was strange, but as soon as he opened his eyes he forgot what it was about. All he remembered was lavender and rain.

Lavender reminded him of Hinata. She was so purplish, and bluish too.

He got out of bed and decided to go for walk. Without even showering or putting on clothes he just walked out of the apartment.

People kept glancing at him as he took his walk. Perhaps it was because he was shirtless in a pair of navy boxers without shoes on, or maybe it was the fact that he hadn't brushed his hair. It must have been the hair.

Women were drooling and held a mischievous looks in their eyes. Sasuke glared at them all. _'Horny bitches.' _He thought.

This was giving him bad memories of half naked woman shoving their breasts in his face and basically attempting to seduce him, although he dealed with them by hiring a good attorney and getting many restraining orders.

He continued walking, not caring he was half naked.

--

I was so excited that Sasuke-kun walked with me yesterday, and now that Hinata's out of the way nothing can stop me from getting Sasuke-kun!

I was on my way to go shopping at my favorite store. I needed to look sexy for Sasuke-kun.

There were all these blushing women on the street. I wondered why.

As I was walking I overheard these two teen girls talking about a very handsome well built man walking down the street in his boxers. They were saying how he must have been sick or very daring to be walking in his underwear and without any shoes, but that he was too hot not to want.

I was curious now. I wanted to see this man. He obviously was ahead of me because these women and girls that were blushing and whispering were passing by me.

So I sped up and found even more blushing and red women. I pushed my way past the people in front of me in the street, and there I saw him walking.

I knew just from that beauty mark on his left shoulder blade that it was Sasuke-kun. ( I must have looked at his whole body so many times I could recognize any part of it) A/n: creepy much lol.

His body was so beautiful, Oh what I would do to him if I had him for the night. goes into perverted thoughts

" Miss, excuse me Miss, Miss!" Someone guy was waving his hands in front of my face, ruining my daydream. Asshole!

" What?" I asked kind of in a mean way.

" You, um stepped in my dog's droppings." I now decided this man was evil. I looked down at my brand new Jimmy Choos. I looked back up at the man who looked sincere but I must have been a lie. He could have warned me.

I said that last part out loud.

" I tried, to warn you Miss, but you weren't listening." He stated, brushing his blond hair back. Blond hair, that reminded me of Naruto. It would be something Naruto would do too. So I kind of just dismissed the whole scene. I can't blame the guy for being a blond and an idiot like Naruto.

He was lucky he didn't face the wrath of Sakura Haruno.

Oh wait a second where did Sasuke-kun go?

I saw far off in a distance his messy raven hair. Completely ignoring the man and the dog droppings I stepped in, I ran towards Sasuke, getting my other shoe dirty as well. Oh well it was for the sake of making Sasuke-kun love me.

--

" SASUKE-KUN!" He heard a deafening sound. Then minutes later the pink haired girl appeared.

Sasuke's nose crinkled.

" OH MY GOD! What a coincidence to see you Sasuke-kun!" The pink haired girl chirped.

" You smell like dog shit."

Everyone glanced at Sakura.

" Hehe, long story. Well um where are you going? I'll join you." She gave him an innocent smile. It was wide, it remind him of Naruto. So somehow Sasuke found himself walking with Sakura.

--

P.S.A.T's are the most boring thing in the world. I mean really they are soooo boring, and the questions were easy. Although my only concern is they should teach you how to use those super calculators i didn't finish my math section cuz i spent like 10 minutes trying to figure out how to use my calculator. -.-. So here's an update of my week for you all, lol. I started my week tuesday but i don't remember ever goin to school on tuesday..hehe, but anyways wednesday was psats and then thursday the gym starting smokin and the fire alarms went off and we were outside for like 40 minutes and didn't know why, then we went back inside and they literally told us to jsut ignore the smoking gymansium. -.- My school sucks mucho. and then last night i went all sad and realized my best friend is the most selfish attention loving person, so i purposely missed school today to see if she would care and she did which was good or else I would have gone crazy on her. hehe. Anyways that was my week, so now to the story.

Okay so Sasuke and Naruto haven't spent much time together because of their busy schedules and even though they're in the same apartment, they don't see eachother often. So Sasuke's missing his best friend, and Hinata disappeared as well, so Sasuke's really bored, and so when Sakura's smile reminded him of Naruto he agrees only because he's lonely and misses his best friend so, Sakura was his only choice really, and Sakura is obviously joyous about this and will use it to her advantage.. Now onto the the real good stuff. Seeing as I don't always add in some super important facts i'm going to give you some of Sasuke's back story.

(XXXREAD THISXXX)

Okay, Sasuke asked out Hinata when they were around 14 years old, it's written somewhere in the early chapters. Hinata got over her crush on Naruto when she was 12, because he started dating Sakura then. Hinata and Sasuke fall in love (obviously :D) and then Sasuke breaks up with her and disappears out of the blue when they're 15/16 years old. She's extremely heart broken yada yada. Now onto what happened with Sasuke. ITACHI DOESN'T KILL THE FAMILY! In my story, the Uchiha massacre stil happens but it's someone else who killed them and for other reasons, and the uncles and aunts aren't included in this, Sasuke still has a living extended family somewhere... but Sasuke only **KNOWS** that his parent's and brother are killed. He want's vengeance and so fearing for Hinata's safety he tells her nothing and just breaks up with her and leaves to go find the killer. Somewhere inbetween Sasuke gets his scar and forgets everything including his previous goals for vengenance and Hinata. So at 18 after living in the sound village for 2 years, he inherits a part of the Uchiha company and goes to business school (on his extended family's money) and establishes a Uchiha Co. in the sound village, which soon has an equal partnership with Orochimaru's company which is Sound Enterprises, but after Sasuke goes back to Konoha for his vacation (which is quite long ) he realizes how much he misses it and decides he want's to go back there so when Hiashi invited him to dinner he actually went, although they never talked business. Sasuke doesn't remember a lot, but he remembers people that really effected him. (cept Hinata) That's why after losing his memory he could really only remember a few people at the party. He could remember Kakashi because, he was his mentor, and Naruto and Sakura were his friends even though Sakura annoys him to no end and he trys to limit contact with her, he still cares about her as a friend and that's why when he heard from Naruto that she was lonely, it helped his decision on whether she could walk with him or not. (the last chapter not this one) Really if Sakura didn't tackle him and confess her love all the time they could be friends also why in the last chapter he hoped she got over him. Anyways along with not remembering people he can't remember many events well either, he doesn't remember how his parents and brother died, or the house he lived in but somehow subconsciously he keeps going to these places and then his head hurts. So but some of his few memories, so let's see he was in the sound village when he lost his memory. He could remember Naruto and everything but he didn't remember Konoha, and originally he thought he had lived in the sound village all his life and that Naruto had moved but when he turned 18 and he was able to claim his inheritance, he had to go to Konoha and so he was filled in on some facts of his life, and somehow Naruto found him and basically they exchanged numbers or emails or whatever and made sure to have contact with eachother. So yeah that is everything you need to know about Sasuke's life. If there's stuff I missed, I'll probably cover it in the actual plot of the story. But this is just the extra stuff that I couldn't fit into the plot, unless I wanted to write a 300 page book. And this story is only really 50 pages long atm, so yeah.

Oh and the rookie 9 is all like 24/25.

Have a great weekend everyone and thank for bearing this really long A/N


	18. Chapter 18: The Beginning of a Nightmare

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto.

---

Chapter 18: The Beginning Of a Nightmare

' _I don't wanna die.' _Hinata thought.

-----

" Do as he tells you." A voice in the shadows whispered.

She was in a new strange area, no longer the dark room in which she sat tied to a chair. But instead now her arms and ankles were freed and she was in another dark room with a door that locks from the outside. It was very dark in the room she could barely make out anything in the room. There was little furnishings in the room from what she could tell.

Hinata moved towards what looked to be a couch or armchair and sat down, she used her hands to feel her way to the cushion seat.

The figure in the shadows quickly came to her side and sat beside her.

She could barely make out the face but it seemed to be a male's face.

" You're a girl." The figure stated so obviously.

" Yes." Hinata kind of squeaked.

The figure got really close to Hinata's face which made her lean her head back a little, and he did something unexpected. He sniffed her.

" You smell good."

" Um…thank you." She replied unsure. She could barely see the man and wished there was some light in the room for he seemed rather childish and perhaps mentally ill.

Hinata became quiet and looked straight at the door. She quickly fixated her eyes on the door knob and feigned great interest in the door knob.

She felt his eyes glued onto her. Observing every feature to her.

He touched her breasts.

She quickly snapped her head in his direction.

" They're so big and round. I've never felt a woman's breasts before." He said with fascination. He gave her breasts a light squeeze.

'_Oh dear God, what kind of horror house is this place.' _Hinata thought.

She pulled the man's arms off of her rather quickly.

He just looked at her some more before saying, " I'm sorry for being so terribly rude, I should have asked you first before I touched them. It's just that I haven't seen a girl in nearly 10 years."

--

Ok this is late and short, but i had tests and projects this week so i really didn't have free time, and i was going to make this chapter slightly longer but i couldn't think of anything else to add. Although this chapter I actually like, expect many updates this week since i got tuesday and thursday and friday off from school so i've got time to think and write at night lol. so yeah.


	19. Chapter 19: The First Part of

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or The bell jar by sylvia Plath.

--

Chapter 19: The First Part of..

" TEME!" Naruto shouted as he entered his apartment.

" What?" Sasuke asked calmly looking up from his book. He was sitting on the living room couch reading _' The Bell Jar' _by Sylvia Plath.

" Guess what we're doing tonight?!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully. Throwing his stuff in a random corner and jumping over the couch to sit next to Sasuke.

" What?" Sasuke asked slightly annoyed. He wanted to know what happened next with Esther. The protagonist of the book.

" Me, you, and a bunch of other people are going….are you ready for this?" Naruto said trying to build up some drama.

" GET ON WITH IT DOBE!" Sasuke shouted.

" Ok… we are going MIDNIGHT BOWLING!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

Sasuke got up and started walking towards the room he was staying in. He muttered "idiot" on his way there.

Naruto just stood there looking at the retreating man.

" Hmm he must be excited." Naruto stated to himself.

------------

Ring. Ring.

" Hello."

" _Don't go. Don't go bowling with us." _

" Ino?"

" _Hmph."_

" Why can't I go?"

" _Just don't go. Please."_

" Fine. I won't. But promise you'll come see me after bowling."

"…"

" Ino?"

" _Ok." _

" I love you. Bye."

" _..."_

"…"

" _I love you too." _

Beep.

Shikamaru put the phone back on the receiver. _' Hmm that was strange.'_ He just shrugged it off though.

-------

' _What have I gotten myself into.' _Hinata thought. She stared at the sleeping figure of the strange man. It was so dark in the room she could barely make out his body, let alone his face.

Hinata wondered whether she would get out of this mess alive. Or whether she would get out at all. _' It was for Sasuke. I had to.' _

The door opened slowly. Hinata looked at the incoming light with new hope.

In came the smirking doctor with a strange sparkle in his eye.

'_Sex?' _Hinata thought, looking into his eyes with fear apparent on her face.

" Time for your medical examination, _hime._" He said with an overly sweet voice.

" N-nani, medical e-examination?" She asked fearfully.

" We must make sure you're still pure. Now shan't we." His intentions were clearly visible with every syllable he pronounced.

----

_Flashback(A/N I forgot to put this section a chapter ago so it becomes a flashback :D)_

_Ino and Shikamaru had gone to the address that the police officer had given them._

_It was an apartment complex in a nice part of Konoha. " Apartment number 10." Ino said to him._

" _Hmm I think you should stay out here." He stated seriously to her._

" _Bu-" _

" _No it's not safe for you, stay out here." He cut her off._

" _Fine." She crossed her hands over her shoulders and leaned against the wall. _

_Shikamaru went into the complex and went up the stairs and down the hall. He found the apartment and tried the door hoping it was unlocked._

" _Shit." He mumbled to himself when it didn't open. Luckily he was prepared and pulled out his lock opening kit._

_After opening the apartment door he stealthily snuck in. _

" _What the hell?" The apartment was completely empty._

" _Fuck."_

_----_

I didn't actually finish this chapter but i decided i"ll finish writing the rest of it tomorrow cuz im too sleepy rite now,, so here's the first part and the second part will either be out tomorrow or in a couple days haha depending on whether i have time lol but i have part of it in my mind all ready so yeah....


	20. Chapter 20: The Chase is On

Disclaimer: I, Salma (insert last name) do not own the manga, anime, and action figures that are known by the name Naruto. That is owned by Masashi Kishimoto. I however do own the plot of this story for it all came from an array of thoughts that swirl through my mind.

Recap:

_In came the smirking doctor with a strange sparkle in his eye._

_'Sex?' Hinata thought, looking into his eyes with fear apparent on her face._

_" Time for your medical examination, hime." He said with an overly sweet voice._

-------

Chapter 20: The Chase is On

Kabuto noticed she wasn't moving. He walked slowly towards her.

Hinata didn't know what to do. She was afraid beyond belief and he was slowly approaching her.

" Leave her alone." A voice called out from the shadows.

Hinata saw the strange man get up from his sleeping position and make his way towards her.

She suddenly felt grateful to him.

The man stood in front of Hinata guarding her with his body.

" I have to examine her." Kabuto stated his tone of voice changing from playful to serious and nervous.

" You're not going near her. You even try and I'll kill you." The man said with venom in his voice Hinata was scared but grateful.

Kabuto was about to counter when a voice called him.

On his way out he mumbled loud enough for them both to hear, " I'll be back for you _hime._"

The figure stretched his arms up into the air and said " Don't worry about him, I won't let him touch you."

Hinata smiled faintly. " Thank you. Thank you so v-very much."

" No problem. You shouldn't have to be put through the horrors in this place."

Her eyes widened slightly. _' Horrors.' _She shuddered just thinking of what they could be.

" What's your name?" He asked her suddenly.

" H-hinata Hyuga."

" HINATA?!"

------

Sasuke told Naruto he was going to meet up with him at the bowling alley. But that was just a little white lie. Once the Uchiha had heard that Neji was being dragged into bowling too he decided to attempt sneaking into the Hyuga home and find Hinata. Or at least her whereabouts.

Sasuke sat crouched across the street behind a garbage can waiting for Neji to leave. It was about 11:45 pm. Sasuke surmised Neji to be the early type and so he waited.

He observed his surroundings. The Hyuga manor took up most of the street with its large fields.

He always felt like he'd come to the house many times before the few times he'd gone.

' _Mission: Save the princess.'_ Hmm ' Save the princess' sounded like something he'd do when he was younger possibly something him and Naruto and a bunch of other neighborhood boys would do.

He frowned slightly. He could hardly remember anything from his childhood, all he could remember was faces and names not things he'd actually done. Come to think of it he could barely remember anything that happened to him before he turned eighteen. _' Hinata. Where you a part of my childhood?' _He wondered. It would make sense so since they all seemingly lived in the same town and went to the same school.

He had a headache. Sasuke touched his scar. He couldn't even remember how he got it.

Sasuke was lost in thoughts holding his head when he saw a black Mercedes Benz pull out of the Hyuga household. It must have been Neji. Sasuke remember how Hinata's car got stolen that time when he took her to a bar. He smirked that was one memory he would fight to keep.

After making sure the coast was clear, Sasuke crept up from behind the garbage can and sneakily made his way towards the Hyuga home.

He quickly reached near an open window and there was a light on. He peered through, hoping to see Hinata.

Instead however he spotted the younger more brutal Hyuga, Hanabi. She was listening to some sad song and sitting on her bed crying. " What's wrong." He found himself asking quickly biting his tongue after saying that. She looked up and saw him. Suddenly her eyes lit up with the same look she gave him when she told him her plan.

-------

" WHAT THE FUCK!" Sasuke yelled quickly having his mouth covered by the younger girl.

"Shh! My dad's asleep. He doesn't know anything." She rasped.

" Why doesn't he know?! Why didn't you call the cops!?" Sasuke asked confused and seething with anger directed towards a certain business associate of his.

" Because Neji said he'd take care of it but he hasn't found her yet, and Ino went to the police and they said they couldn't do anything, because she left on her own accord." Hanabi stated sadness in her eyes.

The two of them her sitting on the floor of Hanabi's room where she just told Sasuke everything.

" You work with him. You know him. You can find her, right? You want to find her." Hanabi stated. She knew he had taken a likening to her sister. C'mon who wouldn't. He used to love Hinata too, so why wouldn't he fall in love with her again.

He sat silent for a moment thinking. The angst was killing Hanabi. Finally after about 5 minutes he spoke.

" I've got a plan." He said.

--

Whoot! things are starting to get interesting.


End file.
